


You Spin Me Round (Like a Record, Baby)

by Gwritesforfun



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, College AU, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hands, Idiots in Love, Mild Angst, Mutual Pining, Radio, Sleeves, The return bins, forearms, jackets, use them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwritesforfun/pseuds/Gwritesforfun
Summary: **RUNNER UP FOR BEST AU FOR THE 2020 CLARKEMAN AWARDS**Zoey and Max are DJ’s at KBCR, the Voice of Berkeley College. Follow them through 4 years of friendship, fights, running the place, and maybe even love.
Relationships: Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Comments: 87
Kudos: 37





	1. Cue It Up

__

_  
Ch 1: Cue It Up_

**December, Freshman Year**

“KBCR 88.5 the voice of Berkeley college. I’m Jesse, here with apprentice Zoey, and we are taking your requests. Hi Zoey.”

“Hi,” Zoey said shyly into the microphone.

“Keep going. No dead air (1).” Jesse mouthed to her.

“Um, it’s a beautiful day here and now listen to the Velvet Underground.” Zoey cringed. “Stop being awkward,” she thought to herself.

Jesse had cued up The Velvet Underground on vinyl, and started playing it the second Zoey stopped talking.

“Not bad,” Jesse said to her once he cut the mics. “Try to be smoother on the mic, and watch that dead air. What I did at the beginning of that section is the proper way to do the legal ID (2), so remember that for your test. Now, show me how to cue up this record.”

Zoey took the record out of its sleeve, and onto the turntable. She put the soundboard channel onto mute, input to internal, and placed the needle near the groove holding song three. She began to spin the turntable backwards, with the headphones on one ear, listening for that all important silence that meant the record was at the beginning of the song (3).

“Good!” Jesse said. “Now, cue it on the board and slide the button up to fade in from this song in 3...2...1.”

——

Max met Zoey outside of the control room (4) at the end of the show.

“It’s a beautiful day here, isn’t it?” Max said slyly as Zoey hit him gently in the shoulder.

“Shut up. I am so awkward. Why do I even try?”

“Because you are going to run this place one day and everyone needs to start somewhere?”

“Sure. Let’s go with that and not me being a giant socially awkward radio geek.”

“Well...you are that as well.”

“Look who’s talking.” Zoey raised one eyebrow.

They heard a screech.

“WHO FILED THE BEATLES NEXT TO REO SPEEDWAGON??? HOW IS THAT ALPHABETICAL? WHO RAISED YOU??”

That could only be one person. Aubrey. Record librarian, type-A, OCD, had no time for idiots.

Aubrey stormed out of the record library, and looked at everyone accusingly.

“Wasn’t me,” said Zephyr. “You know I only play Emo.” That was a true statement. In the four months Zoey had been at the station (the “B” as it was known, which was...interesting), Zephyr had never ventured into the record library, choosing to use homemade mix tapes of something Zoey dubbed “mellow screaming.”

Max and Zoey started giggling and Aubrey glared at them.

Amanda quickly rescued everyone. “Chill, Aub, you know I like to keep you on your toes.” She smiled at Aubrey. “What else is the pop/rock director supposed to do but torment the record librarian?”

“Ha. Ha. Don’t do it again.”

Amanda saluted. “Ay ay captain.”

Zoey still wasn’t sure why she loved this place. But she did.

——

**September, Freshman year**

Zoey Clarke, newly minted Computer Science major, awkward, emotional hot-mess, and avoider of feelings, thought she would be a perfect fit for the radio station. Because who wouldn’t want to listen to her stammer behind a microphone? She walked into the station for the general interest meeting, sitting towards the back for a quick getaway if needed. She looked around her at the diverse group of people, and felt...like she was home. Odd.

“Excuse me, is this seat taken?”

Zoey looked up, seeing a man with brown eyes, hair that curled ever so slightly, and scruff.

“No, please sit.”

“Maxwell-Max Richman, freshman, education.” He held out his hand.

“Zoey, Zoey Clarke, also freshman, computer science. Nice to meet you, Maxwell-Max.” She grinned and shook his hand.

“You’re funny. Now let’s see what this is all about.”

Max thought Zoey was intriguing. A beautiful woman who loved radio? This could be the start of a great friendship.

“LISTEN UP EVERYONE!” A very bro-ey looking guy jumped up onto the table. “Let’s begin. I’m Justin, station manager, senior, ready to leave this hellhole of a college, in charge of this dump. Here’s how it works. You apprentice under an established DJ for a semester. There is a written and technical test. Once you pass, you get to host your own show. Priority slots given to board members and upperclassmen. We are free-format, meaning you can play whatever you want as long as there is no cursing. No sex-laden lyrics until after 10pm or after 7am. And for the love of god, no sex on the couch. It’s seen things. Any questions?”

A hand shot up. “Tobin, freshman, loving the vibe in this room, is electronica cool?”  
Justin gave him an incredulous look. “What. Part. Of. Play anything. Did. You. Not. Understand?”

Max leaned over to Zoey. “Douche-bag much?” Zoey stifled a giggle.

“Now,” said Justin. “Let me introduce you to the rest of the board.”

“Mo, Sophomore, director of urban/dance music, and I am too fabulous to be here right now.” He turned to Justin. “Don’t you know I have a gig downtown in an hour? Can we speed this up?”

“Hi, I’m Amanda, Junior, Pop/Rock director, never met an 80’s hair band I didn’t like.

“Leif, Jazz director, obviously,” said a haughty looking guy wearing a cardigan. “The jazz library is my domain, organized by genre, subset by year, filed by instruments. Don’t touch it.”

“Aubrey, record librarian, alphabetize within the genre please and thank you.”

“Sam, tech director.” Everyone waited for him to speak more, but he didn’t.

“Lacey, Junior, program director extraordinaire.”

“Alicia, Community member...” she trailed off, looking confused.

“Alicia, you are not on the board. Why are you here again?”

Zoey leaned over to Max. “On a scale of David Crosby to The Grateful Dead, how stoned is Alicia?”

Max started to laugh. “This...will be an experience.”

——-

**December**

Zoey finished her written test and headed over to the control room for her tech test.

Max was finishing up, and Zoey couldn’t help but stare. His curls flopping down from under the headphones was...attractive? Nerdy? Both?

He gave Zoey a thumbs up as he left the room. “Nailed it! Your turn”

Zoey entered and sat down at the sound board. Sam took her through a series of tech cues, sound board instructions, and overall etiquette.

“You passed.”

Zoey waited, but that was all he said.

“Okay then, thanks! Have a good break.”

“You too.”

Max was leaning against the wall. “How did it go?”

“I passed! Though I need to work on my microphone skills. I am still very awkward.”

“Something to do over holiday break then. We can practice over FaceTime if you want. See you in January!”


	2. Segue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second half of Freshman year brings a shift in relationships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to chosenandloved for the inspiration!

Ch. 2 Segue

**January, Freshman Year**

Max entered the station, looking sullen. Winter break had been delightful as usual. His dad had made his opinion about Max’s career path known, over and over again. Andrew couldn’t understand why his son didn’t want to become a lawyer and join the family practice. When Max explained that he loved teaching and shaping young minds, his father grunted. There had been a blizzard; one of those East coast doozies that dumped two feet of snow, so Max was stuck in the house. Everything had been an argument, even Max’s facial hair. To appease his father and stop hearing about it, Max shaved his beard off.

Then, there was Cara. His high school sweetheart who broke his heart before heading to college at Yale. Cara was everything his parents expected in a girlfriend. Wealthy, beautiful, smart, with good connections. She had arrived back in town, and asked to meet Max for dinner. He reluctantly agreed, deciding to hear her out. Cara said she missed him, and the distance wasn’t an issue. She wanted to get back together. At the end of the night, she kissed him. High school Max would have jumped at the chance. But college Max didn’t. He felt nothing when her lips were pressed to his. 

“I can’t do this.”

“Is there someone else?” she asked.

“No, but I need to find myself, and it has to be at Berkeley. With my new friends, especially those at the radio station.”

Cara laughed. “I never pictured you as a radio geek. You actually...like it?” She looked amused.

That made Max mad. “I’ll have you know,” he spat out, “that the people there have been more accepting and welcoming to me in the past four months than this entire town was in eighteen years. I’m tired. Everyone has expectations of me and there, no one does. I am my authentic self, not just another rich boy from New York. It’s an even playing field based on love of music and acceptance. Goodbye, Cara.”

Max turned on his heel and left. She was no longer worth his time.

He looked around the station, grimy and dingy from years of dust and people. It smelled like old vinyl, slightly moldy cheese, and the sweat and tears of DJs past. Equipment was held together with “duct tape and a prayer,” as Amanda had eloquently put it. But Max knew it’s where he belonged.

He suddenly felt a lot better. 

Especially since Zoey just walked in.

Zoey spotted Max on the couch, and gave him a quick hug. 

“Why the long face? And why did you shave your beard?”

Max sighed. “It’s nothing.”

“Spill.”

So Max did. He told her everything, from his dad issues to the conversation with Cara. Max felt so comfortable, and like he had known Zoey forever. Something shifted. They went from acquaintances to real friends. Like a smooth segue from microphone to turntable. So smooth the listener doesn’t even know it happened.

The schedule came out the next day. Zoey managed to score 10am-11:30am on Thursday, while Max got 11:30pm-1am on Sunday. 

“Damn. Almost graveyard shift. Sorry dude.”

——

**February**

Erin met Zoey at the station one morning before her show. “You got home late last night. How was your date with Luke?”

Ah, Luke. Fellow computer science major. Asked her out in an awkward, long run on sentence. Zoey figured he was nice enough so they had dinner. Everything was fine. Until-

Zoey sighed. “It was fine, until he kissed me. Ever had someone try to extract your tonsils with their tongue? I practically choked to death.”

Erin laughed. “Women kiss better. It’s a proven fact.”

“And exactly how many men have you kissed?”

“Just one. That’s before I discovered I like women.”

Now it was Zoey’s turn to laugh. 

Her roommate Erin was the complete opposite of Zoey. An artist and free spirit, she balanced Zoey’s concrete mind. They became fast friends, and Erin wholeheartedly approved of radio.

“It’s so...passionate,” she had said, a faraway look in her eyes. “Music is the pathway to the soul. So many emotions. And my guess is that any person who can run a soundboard smoothly can also do other things with their fingers well.”

Zoey raised an eyebrow. “You are so ridiculous.”

Tobin exited the tech room. He made a beeline for them.

“Hey Zoey, can I talk to you?”

He pulled her aside. “So...your friend-“ He cocked his head in Erin’s direction. “Is she single?”

“Yes, but you are not her type.”

“How do you know? I happen to be-“

“She’s a lesbian.”

Tobin’s shoulders fell. Of course. It was always the ones he thought were pretty.

“Carry on.”

Max came in to the station to get some paperwork from the office. 

“Hey Max. This is my roommate Erin.”

They shook hands, and he went into the office.

Erin whipped her head around so fast Zoey was surprised she didn’t get whiplash. She winked at Zoey, and leaned closer, whispering in her ear.

“He’s gorgeous. And has VERY long musician fingers.”

With another wink, Erin headed to class.

Aubrey raced out of the library.

“WHO THE FUCK SHELVED RUN DMC NEXT TO BONNIE RAITT? NOT THE SAME GENRE! USE THE RETURN BINS, PEOPLE. THE BINS ARE THERE FOR A REASON!”

She stormed back into the library, slamming the door behind her.

Tobin had a smug, satisfied look on his face.

——

**March**

Max sat at the control board, tired from a long week of fighting with his dad. It was the same shit, different day. He was so mentally drained. At least he had an outlet. Tonight’s playlist included heavy metal, songs about terrible dads, and of course some *NSYNC because why not?

“KBCR 88.5FM, the voice of Berkeley. I’m Max, and I’m feeling very melancholy tonight.”

His phone vibrated.

_From: Zoey  
You okay? Need a friend?_

_From: Max  
I’ll be fine. Why are you up so late?_

_From: Zoey  
Programming for class_

_From: Max  
Well, you should sleep_

Max didn’t hear from Zoey, and he assumed she fell asleep.

Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Zoey stood there, laptop in one hand and coffee in the other.

“Justin will murder me if he knows I brought food into the booth.” She deposited coffee in front of him, curled up in the second chair, and started working silently.

Max was flabbergasted.

“Don’t you have work to do?”

Zoey gestured to the laptop. “Yes. I’m doing it. But also, my friend Max sounded sad, so I decided to keep him company. Your song ends in ten seconds so watch for dead air.”

And with that, she put on headphones and started to diligently work.

Max thought that maybe he was falling for her just a tiny bit.

——-

**April**

Zoey and Zephyr (Zep, as they preferred) sat on the couch, (which was probably not great for their immune systems, because have you SEEN the couch?) collaborating on a new computer program. Zep was also studying computer science, and had a class with Zoey. They worked together in rhythm, so well that they almost didn’t see Justin race into the station, slamming the door behind him.

“Where is Leif? Where the hell is he?”

“He’s not here. Probably in class,” said Zep.

“Well if you see that little fucker, tell him I know what he did.”

Dead air.

“Okay, I’ll bite. What did he do?” said Zep.

“He reorganized the entire jazz library according to his whim of the day and now I can’t find the Coltrane disc I need to use to romance my latest girlfriend.” Justin pouted.

Zep started laughing hysterically. Zoey joined in. Justin left in a huff.

Max walked in.

“Why are you hysterical laughing? What did I miss?”

“OH my god sit down you need to hear this one.”

—-

**May**

“You are listening to KBCR 88.5FM and I’m Zoey. Along here with me in the booth is my friend Max. You might know him from his Sunday night show titled “Need all the coffee,” which I am trying to get him to change because it’s a dumb name for a show.”

“Hey, not fair,” Max said into his mic. “You are currently hosting a show titled Zoey’s Extraordinary Playlist” so at least I win points for originality.”

They continued to banter for a few more minutes for her last show of the semester. Zoey had come a long way and was very comfortable behind the microphone. It was easier to be yourself when no one could see you.

Zoey put on a record, and Max helped her cue up the next one.

“Any summer plans?”

“Yeah. I get to work at my dad’s law office all summer so that will be a blast.” Max rolled his eyes. “Should I shave the beard now, or torture him or a little while?”

“Oh, torture, definitely.”

“Well, I have a plane to catch. We’ll talk all the time Zo. Don’t forget about the time difference though.”

“It was one time. You are such a critic.”

Max hugged her and left the booth.

It felt empty without him.

And Zoey had DEFINITELY noticed how deftly his fingers worked the soundboard.


	3. Crossfade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the dawn of Sophomore year, and Max realizes something important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Digital Love by Daft Punk. I don't own it or any of the characters.

Ch. 3- Crossfade

**Sophomore year, September**

“Listen up, folks! It’s time to assign apprentices.” Amanda banged on the desk. “As the new station manager, I want to give a warm welcome back to all of our members, plus the new apprentices. Some ground rules. No food or drinks near the equipment, non-members cannot use the equipment, definitely don’t have sex on the couch, and most definitely do re-shelve something incorrectly to piss Aubrey off.” Amanda triumphantly smiles at her friend.

“Or they can USE THE BINS,” said Aubrey, giving Amanda a murderous glance.

“Let’s get started.”

Zoey and Max stood side-by-side. It was going to be a great year. Summer break had been lazy  
for Zoey. She helped her parents deliver flowers to the numerous weddings they worked on, lounged by the pool, and spent time with her friends. She came back to college rejuvenated and ready to take on the world.

Max, on the other hand, had spent his time working at the law firm of Richman, Richman and Drake, being a messenger and gopher for his dad and uncle. It had been soul-breaking and boring. The one bright spot was Max’s twice weekly Facetime hangs with Zoey. They would meet at 10pm NY time, drink tea or coffee, and talk. Sometimes it lasted until the wee hours of the morning, stopping only when Max realized he needed a few hours of sleep in order to function at his job the next day. Zoey was his best friend. 

Amanda pulled the first apprentice name from the list. 

“Lucy?” 

A heavily pierced woman with jet-black hair stepped forward. 

“You’re with Tobin.”

After another five names, Zoey heard her own.

“Marcus, you will be with Zoey. And Lara, you are with Max.”

Marcus was a wiry Freshman who described himself as “introverted, shy, and awkward” to Zoey. Fantastic. This was going to be great.

Lara flat out told Max the following: “I joined the radio station to meet guys, I only play music produced after 2010, and I will probably hit on you.” Max looked bewildered.  
As the apprentices walked away, Zoey and Max turned to each other and whispered “oh my god what is happening” in unison. 

Zoey’s show, renamed Depeche Code, was slotted for Wednesday night from 7pm-8:30pm. Max received the Monday 7pm-8:30pm timeslot. Max had spent a lot of time debriefing with Zoey during their Facetimes, and he decided to rename his show Make Treble with Max. 

“Hey, so my show is on tonight. Want to help me pull music?” Max asked. “You can say no if you have work to do, but the company is always nice.”

“Of course. I can’t have you play the complete collection of *NSYNC in one show. Let’s go.”

Standing in the record library was an experience. It was a sacred place, full of vinyl and CDs from every genre and decade. Stuffed to the gills with history and even a little bit of fantasy, the smell reminded Max of an antique store. The rows of shelves beckoned him to explore, and he gently touched the dust covers, curating his playlist to perfection.

He also had a rather disturbing thought. “Hey Zo. This would be a great place to murder someone.”

“Or make out with them.” Zoey was facing away from Max. If she had been looking at him, perhaps she would have noticed the spark in his brown eyes.

And also the slight way he bit his bottom lip as he stared at the back of her head.

________

**October ******

********

Mo was hosting a Halloween dance party at his off-campus house. The party was packed with people and the beer was flowing. Zoey and Erin arrived dressed to the nines. Erin was Frida Kahlo, and Zoey’s costume was Ada Lovelace. Nerdy, yes. Perfect for them? Also yes.

********

“I’m going to mingle. Make good decisions,” said Erin to Zoey. 

********

Zoey got a beer and headed over towards the dance floor. She was stopped by Jesse, the DJ who she apprenticed under. 

********

“Are you Ada Lovelace? Awesome,” Jesse slurred. “Wanna dance?”

********

“Why not?” thought Zoey. She joined Jesse on the dance floor, moving in what she assumed was a good rhythm.  
“You dance funny, but I like it.”

********

********

Zoey rolled her eyes. “Thanks, Jesse.”

********

They continued to dance throughout the night, bodies getting closer as the evening progressed.

********

Max stood in the corner in his Star Trek costume, watching and sulking. “What’s wrong, Max-a-million?” Erin had appeared at his side. “You like my girl Zo don’t you?”

********

“NO!” he said a little too quickly. 

********

“Me thinks Sir Max doth protest too much,” Erin commented as she raised an eyebrow towards him. “Why don’t you just tell her?”

********

“Because I don’t like her that way, and I only want to watch out for her because Jesse is known for being a player. I just don’t want her to get hurt, that’s all.”

********

“Sure. That’s it. Now, if you’ll excuse me, there is a hottie dressed as Gertrude Stein I need to go talk to.”

********

Max downed the rest of his beer as he saw Jesse and Zoey lean closer in to each other. And then they were kissing. 

********

Mo started playing a song that made it even worse.

********

_Last night I had a dream about you  
In this dream I'm dancing right beside you  
And it looked like everyone was having fun  
The kind of feeling I've waited so long  
Don't stop, come a little closer  
As we jam, the reason gets stronger  
There's nothing wrong with just a little, little fun  
We were dancing all night long  
The time is right to put my arms around you  
You're feeling right; you wrap your arms around too  
Suddenly, I feel the shining sun  
Before I know, this dream is all gone  
Ooh, I don't know what to do  
About this dream and you  
I wish this dream comes true  
Ooh, I don't know what to do  
About this dream and you  
We'll make this dream come true  
Why don't you play the game?  
Why don't you play the game?_

********

He needed to dance. Lara was in the corner, eyeing him. He went over and asked her to dance, which she accepted before the words were even out of his mouth. They moved in time to the music and Lara brought her body flush against his. Max froze. 

********

“You know what? This isn’t a good idea.” He pushed his way through the crowd towards the door. The best course of action was to go home. He saw Zoey out of the corner of his eye, and she was laughing with Jesse, gently hitting his shoulder. Her face was aglow in the strobe lights, and Max felt like everything was moving in slow motion as she turned to look at him.

********

“Hey! I was wondering if you were here. Jesse, you remember Max, right? He’s become quite the DJ and also one of my best friends.” Jesse smiled (or maybe smirked. Max thought he looked like an asshole either way) and said “nice costume” with just the slightest hint of disdain. Max wanted to punch his smug face but resisted, even though the alcohol was coursing through his veins. Instead, he chose to give Jesse his most serious look.

********

“I was just leaving,” he said to Zoey. “Headache from the loud music and beer. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

********

Zoey looked disappointed. “Okay, well, have a good night. Can you get home safely? We can share a cab if you want.”

********

“No, stay and have fun. I'll talk to you tomorrow, he spat out curtly.” He turned and left, with Zoey starting to protest. 

********

Jealousy and longing were new feelings for him, and he hated it.

********

\--------

********

The next morning, Zoey woke up (in her own bed thank you very much) and re-lived the previous night’s events. Why was Max mad about her talking to Jesse? Sure, they had kissed on the dance floor, but nothing else happened. Zoey knew he was a player, but he was there, and it seemed like a fun opportunity. Max had missed Jesse running out of Mo’s house and puking into a sewer grate because he was very drunk. Zoey had hailed a cab, and made sure Jesse got back to his dorm room safely. After he was deposited onto his bed fully clothed, she went back to her room, where she slept very soundly.

********

She took out her phone. No new messages.

********

_To: Max  
You missed Jesse hurling into a sewer grate last night. I’m not sure he even knew what was happening. You seemed mad at me. Is everything ok?_

********

Zoey made herself a cup of coffee while she waited for a response. Erin came in, wearing her costume from last night.

********

“And where, may I ask, have you been?”

********

“With Gertrude Stein.”

********

“You are so weird.”

********

“But you love me anyway.”

********

\----

********

Max heard his phone ping. Zoey. He couldn’t face her right now because he made a fool of himself (or so he thought). He had no right to worry about who Zoey kissed. Max had told Erin the truth. He didn’t like Zoey in that way. So why did it bother him so much?

********

The next day was Monday, and Max still hadn’t responded to Zoey. She sent two more messages asking if he was okay, but all she received was radio silence. 

********

His show time arrived, and he sat at the microphone, donning the headphones. Lara came into the studio looking pouty, and when Max asked her if there was a problem, she glared at him silently. He tried to be upbeat on the air, but it was hard with Lara shooting daggers with her eyes to the back of his head.

********

Finally, it was Lara’s turn to run the board. Max needed a break from her. He assumed it had something to do with his brush off at the party but, like everything else over the past few days, it was hard to tell. 

********

He unlocked the record library, opened the door, and bumped right into Zoey. 

********

“Hi,” he exclaimed.

********

“Hello, Max. Why are you ignoring me?”

********

“Why are you here? Your show isn’t until Wednesday.”

********

Zoey pursed her lips. “Because,” she started. “My friend has been ignoring my messages for two days and I wanted to make sure he wasn’t sucked into a black hole. It seems that he is physically here, but mentally checked out of our friendship. So, here I am.”

********

Max took a deep breath. “I’m sorry about the other night. I wanted to warn you about Jesse, because I’ve seen him be a player. I guess I wanted to protect you somehow. I was an idiot.”

********

Zoey looked him in the eye. “Just so you know,” she said, “nothing happened besides the kiss. Except for Jesse being sick. That was epic. If you wrote back to me yesterday, you would have known that. I wrote the message from my bed. In my dorm room. Alone. But not like that would be your business.”

********

She had stepped closer to him as she spoke, eyes filled with...anger? Lust? Max wasn’t sure.

********

He was, however, sure that he was backed up against the shelving, caught between Classic Rock L and Classic Rock M. For one brief moment, he swore Zoey’s eyes darted to his lips. 

********

She backed up, turning and walking towards the door. 

********

“I forgive you Max.” 

********

Zoey stopped suddenly, taking Bonnie Raitt’s greatest hits off of the shelf, and gently placing it between Ozzie Osbourne’s Blizzard of Oz and Diary of a Madman.

********

“Just to piss Aubrey off,” she said with a wink. 

********

And then she was gone.

********

Max needed a minute to...compose himself. What the hell just happened?

********

Oh yeah. He figured it out. Like a crossfade, he had smoothly transitioned to liking his best friend to LIKING his best friend. Shit.

********


	4. Beats Per Minute (BPM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophomore year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs are:
> 
> Lucky Man by The Verve  
> Burn by Ellie Goulding  
> Alone by Heart
> 
> I highly recommend listening to the songs (in that order) while reading.

Ch. 4-Beats Per Minute (BPM)

**November**

Zoey popped her head into the booth. “We’re still on for Thursday, right? My family is looking forward to meeting you.”

“Definitely. Are you sure I can’t bring anything?”

“Just yourself and your empty stomach. We’ll eat around 3pm so come earlier to watch football if you want. See you then!”

It was the Monday before Thanksgiving, and Max was excited. Instead of flying across the country to spend five torturous days with his dad, he was joining the Clarke’s for the holiday. When Zoey asked what he was doing for Thanksgiving, he told her he was staying put and eating in the dining hall. Zoey had looked at him in horror, and immediately called her mom. Maggie was thrilled to finally meet Max (aka the guy Zoey constantly talked about) in person.

Lara was pouting in the booth. Max was very tired of the constant pouting.

“What?” he said rather curtly to her. 

“Nothing. Just...I’ve been trying all semester to get you to notice me, but it’s obvious that you have a crush on Zoey. I’ve played songs for you, tried to dance with you at Mo’s party, but nothing. I guess I’ll never live up to her.”

Max exhaled. He suddenly remembered the times she had played songs and looked at him pointedly. Songs such as “Sucker,” “Jealous,” and every other song about feelings since 2010. 

“You and I are colleagues,” he said to Lara. “I’m supposed to be your supervising DJ, and teach you how to have a good show. If you joined the station just to meet guys, you will be sorely disappointed. The people here are passionate about music and don’t have time for pettiness. I am happy with the progress you have made using the equipment, and I think you have potential to be a great DJ. But focus on the music, and the message you want to send to your audience.”

Lara pursed her lips. “Fine. I’ll just find someone else to pursue. Your loss.” She walked out of the booth and slammed the door behind her.

Max turned towards the microphone and rolled his eyes. He was in such a good place in his life right now. He loved his major, and knew Education was exactly where he should be. He had great friends, especially Zoey. Life was turning out pretty good. So good, in fact, he wanted to play a song about it.

Max headed to the record library, knowing he had exactly four minutes and thirty-eight seconds to find what he needed. He unlocked the door…and walked in on Tobin and Aubrey sharing a VERY passionate kiss. They sprang apart and looked at the ground, embarrassed.

“Oh. Oh my god I am so sorry. Um, I just came in here to get a CD.”

Aubrey fled. Tobin looked at Max and winked. “She caught me using the return bins properly, and before I knew it-”

“Tobin. Stop. Don’t need to know.”

Max raced to the V section of rock, and grabbed The Verve from the shelf, avoiding Tobin’s eyes as he quickly returned to the booth. He found what he needed, and cued up the right song. He put the headphones on and slid the mic channel (5) up.

“KCBR 88.5FM the voice of Berkeley. You’re listening to Make Treble with Max, and I am the one and only Max. Tonight has been interesting for me, but I realized how lucky I am to be living this life. I have a best friend who is always there for me, a great group of friends at the station, and awesome professors who help me learn how to eventually shape young minds. I guess...I’m a lucky man. He faded into the song, and sat in the chair behind the board, smiling.

_Happiness  
More or less  
It's just a change in me  
Something in my liberty  
Oh, my, my  
Happiness  
Coming and going  
I watch you look at me  
Watch my fever growing  
I know just where I am  
But how many corners do I have to turn?  
How many times do I have to learn  
All the love I have is in my mind?  
Well, I'm a lucky man  
With fire in my hands  
Happiness  
Something in my own place  
I'm stood here naked  
Smiling, I feel no disgrace  
With who I am  
Happiness  
Coming and going  
I watch you look at me_

Zoey sat at her desk, listening to the song. Erin spun around in her chair. “Interesting choice from dear old Max, isn’t it?” She grinned as she spun back to her desk, burying her head in an Art History book.

_Watch my fever growing  
I know just who I am  
But how many corners do I have to turn?  
How many times do I have to learn  
All the love I have is in my mind?  
I hope you understand  
I hope you understand  
Oh, no no no no no no no no no  
Gotta love that'll never die  
Happiness  
More or less  
It's just a change in me  
Something in my liberty  
Happiness  
Coming and going  
I watch you look at me  
Watch my fever growing  
I know  
Oh, my, my  
Oh, my, my  
Oh, my, my  
Oh, my, my  
Gotta love that'll never dies  
Gotta love that'll never die  
No, no  
I'm a lucky man  
It's just a change in me_

Max cued up another song, and wondered if Zoey was listening. It was a dedication of sorts to her, for being his friend. Because that’s what they were. Friends. Max was looking forward to Thursday, but also wondering how the hell he was going to get through a holiday without blurting out his feelings. 

_Something in my liberty  
It's just a change in me  
Something in my liberty  
It's just a change in me  
Something in my liberty  
Oh, my, my  
Oh, my, my  
It's just a change in me  
Something in my liberty  
Oh, my, my  
Oh, my, my_

Zoey listened closely, and felt her heart speed up a bit. Her beats per minute were definitely increasing.

\----  
Max arrived at the Clarke house promptly at 1pm. He had texted Zoey that he was on his way over, and stopped to get a pie. If his mother (who was not happy with him at the moment for skipping Thanksgiving) knew that he went to someone’s home without bringing anything, she would have his head on the Seder dish next Passover. 

Zoey answered the door, looking cute in a pink sweater that accentuated her...nicely. Max internally chided himself. He was a gentleman.

“Hi! I brought pie!”

“A poet and don’t even know it?”

“Ha...ha...ha.” He leaned down and gave her a quick hug.

“You must be Max!!” A jovial looking man entered the foyer. “I’m Mitch, it’s so nice to meet you.”

“Hello Mr. Clarke.” Max stuck his hand out.

“It’s Mitch, and I’m a hugger.” He warmly embraced Max, ending the hug with a pat on the shoulder. Zoey smiled at him. “The Clarke’s are definitely huggers.”

This was new to Max. His mom was warm, but his dad...not so much. To see a man openly embrace someone was refreshing. Maggie entered. “Hi Max! It’s so nice to finally meet you in person and not over a screen. Oh, pie. You didn’t have to but thank you. Come in. David and Emily are already here.”

Max entered the den, and introduced himself. David stood up and gave him a hug. Okay, all the Clarke men were huggers, apparently. Emily didn’t hug him, but smiled warmly. 

It was the best Thanksgiving dinner Max ever had. The family bantered back and forth, sharing stories of childhood, and laughing with each other. Max and David volunteered to help clean up, and as they washed dishes, David asked the inevitable. 

“So, you and my sister. More than best friends?”

Max gulped. “No, just really good friends. Our love of music is what binds us together. She’s great though, and I’m happy we met.” He changed the subject.

“Emily is great too. How did you meet?”

“Law school.”

Zoey came in. “Dad is about to put the football game on if anyone is interested.”

Even watching football with the Clarke’s was entertaining. Zoey knew nothing about it, and kept yelling “go sports” at the TV. Mitch and David were rooting for the Raiders, while Max was a Seahawks fan. Maggie and Emily sat there looking incredulously at everyone. 

\----

Zoey looked over towards the couch, where Max was asleep, arms crossed over his chest. He looked adorable with his curls flopping over his forehead, and breathing quietly. She felt bad waking him up.

She gently nudged him. “Hey, sleepyhead, you’re staying in the guest room tonight. My mom found some sweats and a t-shirt for you, and a toothbrush. Let’s go upstairs.”

Max stood and stretched his arms over his head, revealing a small swath of skin. Zoey’s eyes grew wider. Was he...secret buff? Oh god, why? Why did she inadvertently get this information? Even weirder...why did she care?

They headed upstairs, and Zoey went to her room, changing into her pajamas. She headed for the bathroom at the same time Max did. He was wearing one of David’s old t-shirts...and it was tight on him. Zoey may or may not have stared a second too long before Max said “hey Red my eyes are up here.” Max sauntered into the bathroom and Zoey stood in the hallway, unmoving. When she snapped out of her trance, she gave Max a hug goodnight, and most definitely did squeeze his bicep. She closed the bathroom door, grabbed the counter, looked at her reflection in the mirror, and silently said “fuck, fuck, fuck” to herself. 

Her BPM was rising. The reason: Max. Zoey realized she MIGHT (ok, yes) have feelings for her best friend. Noooooooooooo.

Neither Zoey nor Max slept well that night. Zoey kept thinking about his toned arms, and how she was an emotional hot mess who can definitely not fall for her best friend.

Max was thinking about Zoey’s hand on his bicep, how comfortable he felt with her family, and the fact that he was currently sleeping under the same roof as her. But of course, he couldn’t do anything about it. Why would he? It would just complicate things.  
The next morning, Max headed downstairs to find Maggie sitting at the counter drinking coffee. 

“Thank you so much for everything, Maggie. I’m still stuffed from last night so I’m going to hit the road. I have curriculum planning to do for a class. Zoey is still asleep, so I’ll text her and let her know I left.”

Maggie gave him a warm hug and a smile. “You are welcome back anytime, Max.” He’s pretty sure she also winked at him. 

\-------

**December**

Zoey laid on her bed, swirls of code running through her mind. Finals were the worst time of year. It was late, and she had the room to herself. Erin was at the studio arts building working on her final project, entitled “Gertrude and Me: A Retrospective.” It was abstract and weird, but Zoey loved it because it encompassed part of her friend’s soul. 

And speaking of friends, she hadn’t seen much of Max the past few weeks. They were like ships passing in the night. Sure, they had texted and had coffee once, but he was just as busy preparing curriculum to present for his classes. It was probably better that Zoey wasn’t distracted by him and his stupid toned arms and long fingers and curls and beard and- fuck. Brain. You suck and shut up. She shook herself out of her trance and continued to write page after page of code.

\-----

**January**

Max returned to campus determined to squash his developing feelings for Zoey. He loved her as a best friend, and couldn’t risk losing her. He spent a lot of time over the break contemplating how bad it would be if they broke up. But, if he was completely honest, he also spent a lot of time thinking about what it would feel like to comb his fingers through her hair as he gently (or...maybe not so gently) kissed her. Stop being an idiot, he thought to himself. She is your friend and you need to get over it.

**February**

Max raced to the station, almost late for his show. “I’m here,” he gasped to Tobin, who was just finishing up his show, titled The X Hacker. “Class ran over.”

“Hey, no worries man, Zo is here and she is pulling some music for you. We are a team here, and I could stay if needed. I got you covered so go find your music.”

Max took a second to register the words. Zoey was here. Pulling music for...him. Knowing his tastes well enough to curate a show for him. He was very curious what she was going to come up with. He headed to the record library, punched the code, and heard the door click. Zoey was standing by the door, with a basket (not a bin, those were for return only as Aubrey had made abundantly clear) filled to the brim with vinyl and CDs. 

“Here. I figured you were running late. That professor never shuts up, does he? Now, I have enough music here to fill two hours since we don’t have new apprentices yet. I added a bit of my own flair too. I would stay and visit, but I am swamped with a project. Don’t look so surprised, Max. I’ve got you.”

She turned to leave, but stopped. “I also added a few songs I think you will like. They are definitely full of feeling. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Max stood holding the basket, listening to his heartbeat.

BPM. Increased.

He returned to the studio and started his show. As he dug through the basket, he found a CD with a post-it, with “track #3” written in Zoey’s scrawling script. Hm. He’d never heard this before. Max cued it up, slid the channel up, and started listening.

_We, we don't have to worry bout nothing  
'Cause we got the fire, and we're burning one hell of a something  
They, they gonna see us from outer space, outer space  
Light it up, like we're the stars of the human race, human race  
When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire  
And we gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
We gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
Gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
We gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire  
And we gonna let it burn (Burn)  
(Burn)_

Max listened to the words, and curiosity struck him. He was pretty sure Ellie Goulding was not talking about actual fire. Could it be...about the relationship between Zoey and him? No, not possible. Right?

_We can light it up up up  
So they can't put it out out out  
We can light it up up up  
So they can't put it out out out  
We can light it up up up  
So they can't put it out out out  
We can light it up up up  
So they can't put it out out out  
When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire  
And we gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
We gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
Gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
We gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
And we gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
We gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
Gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
We gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire  
And we gonna let it burn (Burn)  
(Burn)_

He didn’t have much time to think about it during the rest of his show. But afterwards, he sent Zoey a message. 

“So...Burn. Interesting lyrics. What made you pick it?”

In her room, Zoey started to pace and panic. Shit. Why HAD she picked it? 

“I like the song so much. It’s catchy right? I thought you would also like it. Gotta get back to work now.”

Zoey internally panicked. For once in her life, she had no control over her emotions. And apparently, they were manifesting themselves in song. 

\-----

**April**

“I’m thinking of running for Program Director,” Zoey told Max.

“That’s awesome. You’d be great at it. Graphs, lists, and rule-following? Definitely you. I am thinking of throwing my hat into the ring for Tech Director now that Sam is graduating.”

“Do it. We could build an empire and run this place.”

Zoey (purposely) reshelved The Doors next to The Carpenters because one, it was hilarious, and two, Aubrey.

Annual elections were coming up, and so was the end of Sophomore year. Zoey had a great year academically and socially, and felt that this was the next step towards her plan for self-improvement and adulting. Plus, it would be great to help run the station, a place that provided so much joy for her. 

Plus, it wouldn’t hurt if Max was also on the board and she could see him more.

\---

**Mid-May, after finals, Mo’s house**

Mo held another party at his house, this time with the radio station people and the newly elected board. Both Zoey and Max had won their positions, along with Amanda getting re-elected for Station Manager and Aubrey for Record Librarian. They were both going to be graduate students, so they already told Zoey and Max that a lot of responsibility would fall to them. 

Mo stood in his DJ booth, talking to Erin. Erin and he were both art majors, so they knew each other from class. 

“How long until those two idiots figure out their feelings?

“I don’t know but I hope it’s soon because Zoey is pining so hard and doesn’t know it or doesn’t want to realize it and it drives me nuts.”

“Ten bucks says I can make it happen tonight.”

“You are on, Mo. What did you have in mind?”

Zoey and Max were sitting on the grass in the backyard, watching a group of their friends jump on the giant trampoline Mo had in the yard. Why he had a giant trampoline is anyone’s guess, but it was providing lots of entertainment. Drunk people jumping like toddlers was highly entertaining to watch. 

There was a chill in the air. Max noticed Zoey shiver slightly. “Here, take my hoodie. I’m not cold so wear it.”

She slipped the dark green fabric over her head and felt instantly comforted. It smelled like him; sandalwood soap, and something that she couldn’t pinpoint, but was definitely all Max. 

“You two should jump; it’s fun,” Erin called from the trampoline. 

Max looked at Zoey. “Wanna?”

“Absolutely.”

They headed over to the trampoline, and Erin and her friends exited, leaving Max and Zoey alone. They started out tentatively jumping, but then got higher and higher as time progressed. 

Erin signaled to Mo. Mo announced that “this song goes out to all you crazy lovebirds out there, even if you don’t realize it and are acting like idiots.”

_I hear the ticking of the clock  
I'm lying here the room's pitch dark  
I wonder where you are tonight  
No answer on the telephone  
And the night goes by so very slow  
Oh I hope that it won't end though  
Alone_

Zoey and Max kept jumping, laughing as they fell. 

_'Til now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone  
You don't know how long I have wanted  
To touch your lips and hold you tight, oh  
You don't know how long I have waited  
And I was going to tell you tonight  
But the secret is still my own  
And my love for you is still unknown  
Alone  
'Til now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone  
Alone, alone_

Max and Zoey crash-landed onto the trampoline, exhausted from their jumping. They tried to roll off, but Zoey ended up tangled in Max’s legs, his arms wrapped around her back for support, heads close together. For a moment, they stared at each other. They leaned in closer-

And Sam jumped onto the trampoline, spoiling the moment. “WOOHOO I’M GRADUATING!” he yelled.

Both of them snapped out of their trance, untangled themselves, and dismounted the trampoline.

“I’m going to get another drink,” Max told Zoey. He had to leave the situation RIGHT NOW for his sanity. BPM, racing.

Zoey wasn’t sure what just happened, but Erin was steering her by the arm. “Time to go home, methinks,” she said dramatically. BPM, racing.

As they passed Mo, Zoey swore she saw Mo slip Erin a ten dollar bill and scowl. 

Also- “...was that Tobin making out with Aubrey against the fence?” Zoey asked, doing a double-take.

“Yes, they were making out all night. Something about return bins. You are all so weird, and that’s coming from an art major.”

This was going to be a long summer.


	5. Hook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoey and Max realize they have feelings for each other, but will they do anything about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried something different with this chapter. When you see the repeating chorus from Depeche Mode it is the hook. It worked in my head, so hopefully it also works on paper.
> 
> Songs:
> 
> Just Can't Get Enough- Depeche Mode  
> Steady, As She Goes-The Raconteurs  
> I Feel the Earth Move- Carole King
> 
> I recommend listening as you go along. Nothing is mine!

Ch. 5-Hook

 **Hook** : a musical idea, riff, or phrase that is repeated to “hook” the ear of the listener

**Junior Year**

**Summer**

Max and Zoey spent the summer on separate coasts. As usual, he worked for his dad. Zoey helped make deliveries and learned the art of floral arrangement from her mom. They did occasionally text and talk, but it was always about everything but the giant elephant in the room. If you could describe both of them, it would be emotionally avoidant. So to say this year would be interesting is an understatement.

**Late August**

Max looked around his new studio apartment off-campus. It was his first place alone, and he loved it. All his, to decorate however he wanted. No rules, any visitors he wants, anytime. This was what adults did. 

Adults also admitted their feelings to their red-headed best friends. Maybe he wasn’t quite an adult yet.

Zoey, Erin and Zep glanced around their new apartment. It was an interesting assortment of styles, that’s for sure. Zoey’s room was filled with nerdy computer posters, video game consoles, and various computers. Zep had black everywhere, and light-canceling curtains. Erin’s room was otherworldly. Paint, pencils, canvas, and every other art supply you can think of stacked almost to the ceiling. The three roommates stood in the living room, a hodgepodge of furniture, and exchanged high-fives. This was an adult apartment.

But Zoey didn’t feel like an adult. Because adults wouldn’t be afraid of admitting feelings to curly-haired best friends. 

\------

**September**

“I’m telling you, Max, we need to put this show here and this one...here.” Zoey looked at her grid, and knew she was right.

Max shook his head. “No. We can’t put Tobin’s show after Leif’s. They might kill each other in the handoff. You know they hate each other.”

This was true. 

Zoey crossed her arms and glared at Max. “So what do you suggest, then, since you seem to know better than me?”

Max rolled his eyes. “Zo, you are being ridiculous. Here.” He took the post-its and swapped things around, finishing the schedule with a triumphant grin.

Zoey looked pissed. “Fine. Do my job for me too.” She stomped away, opened the record library door and entered in a huff, slamming the door behind her.

Max gave her a minute, then followed her. He found Zoey curled up in the corner, by Rock section W. 

He sat next to her and waited. When she didn’t say anything after a minute, he started.

“This isn’t about the schedule is it?”

“Very observant, Sherlock.”

“Then what is it about?” He looked at Zoey.

She turned from him, and took a deep breath. Now or never, Zo, she silently told herself.

“It’s about you. Us, I mean.” She looked at the ceiling. “I thought it would be easier to be working beside you, but it’s nearly impossible.” She stopped talking.

“Why?”

Zoey sighed. “Because...I like you a lot. And all I can think about is your hair and eyes, and secret buff torso, and forearms, especially when you roll up your sleeves, and your fingers as they work the soundboard. Ugh, it’s distracting and-”

She felt a pair of soft lips on hers, warm and nimble as they gently explored, silently begging for entrance. Max let out a soft whimper as Zoey broke the kiss.

“So...does this mean you like me too?”

Max laughed as he rolled his eyes. “Of course. I realized it the night I was an idiot about Jesse. I just didn’t act on anything because...I was afraid to lose you. You are amazing, and smart, beautiful, clever, witty, the list goes on and on. So where do we go from here?”

They were still sitting in the corner, hands intertwined and resting on Max’s thigh.

“Let’s start with a date. And I think we should keep it a secret from everyone here for awhile. At least until we figure out what we are and can reassure everyone that our personal life won’t interfere with our work here. 

“So...are you asking me out, Zoey? That’s very forward of you.” He leaned closer and grinned, crinkling his nose in the way Zoey found so endearing. “I like a strong woman,” he whispered into her ear. Zoey shivered as Max stood up, winked, and left the record library. Zoey is pretty sure that he swayed his hips just a little more on the way out, looking over his shoulder as he did.

Zoey left the library, and found Max sitting in the tech room, trying to fix one of the headphones. She went up to him, grabbed his face, and planted another quick kiss on him. 

“To answer your question, yes, I am asking you out. How about tomorrow night? 7pm? I’ll text you the details.” She turned on her heel, throwing him a glance over her shoulder as she sashayed out of the room.

Max was pretty sure Zoey was going to be the death of him. And he was looking forward to it.

\-----

At precisely 7pm, Max walked up to Zoey, who was sitting on a picnic blanket in a park near campus. She had a spread of charcuterie and sparkling grape juice. 

Max thought she looked pretty in a floral print dress and denim jacket. He leaned over and gave her a quick peck, because he could. 

“So,” he said coyly. “Did you think you could win my heart with cured meat and cheese? Do you think I’m that simple of a man?”

Zoey laughed. “Well...more for me then.” She picked up a piece of salami and popped it into her mouth. “Mmmmm...delicious.”

Max laughed. “You’re ridiculous, and I like it.” He raised an eyebrow.

An hour later, and Zoey’s not sure exactly how this happened, she found herself pressed up against a tree, Max’s body flush against hers as he trailed kisses down her neck.

_When I’m with you baby  
I go out of my head  
And I just can’t get enough  
I just can’t get enough_

\------

**Early October**

“You are driving me CRAZY!”

“Well, you’re not much better Zoey. I TOLD you that we needed to fix the amplifier before we sent it out for the mobile unit, but you didn’t believe me. Why wouldn’t you believe the tech director?”

He winked at her, and she winked back. No one else in the room appeared to notice.

You see, they had to make it believable that things were tense between them. That way, others would not be suspicious. 

Keeping a secret was so fun.

They also had a secret game they played with each other. 

When Zoey put the schedule together, they ended up on different nights, but the same time slot. Max had Tuesday 8-10pm, and Zoey was spinning on Wednesday nights from 8-10pm.

The game was this: on the :54 of the first hour, they would play a song for each other. No comments, no intro, just a song. They chose the minute so they could fade into the station ID, acting cool and casual. It was very interesting, and kind of sexy, if Zoey was honest.

Max sat at the soundboard, headphones on. It had been a long day, but he was looking forward to his show. 

“KBCR, 88.5FM, the Voice of Berkeley, and I’m Max. Welcome to Make Treble.” He continued on as usual, checking his levels and making sure everything sounded good. The phone flashed, notifying him of an incoming call. He had built a fan base, and people often called in with requests. Sometimes, they were very weird. How weird? One time, a guy named Fred called in and asked him to play American Pie so he could eat a whole pie during the song. Max had responded with an “uhhhh” and hung up. This time, it happened to be a wrong number.

Finally, 8:54pm arrived. He faded in.

_Find yourself a girl and settle down  
Live a simple life in a quiet town  
Steady as she goes (steady as she goes)  
Steady as she goes (steady as she goes)  
So steady as she goes  
Your friends have shown a kink in the single life  
You've had too much to think, now you need a wife  
Steady as she goes (steady as she goes)  
So steady as she goes (steady as she goes)  
Well here we go again  
You've found yourself a friend that knows you well  
But no matter what you do  
You'll always feel as though you tripped and fell  
So steady as she goes_

Zoey sat in the living room of her apartment, headphones on and listening to Max as she coded for class. Zep looked over at her oddly.

_When you have completed what you thought you had to do  
And your blood's depleted to the point of stable glue  
Then you'll get along  
Then you'll get along  
Steady as she goes (steady as she goes)  
So steady as she goes (steady as she goes)  
Well here we go again  
You've found yourself a friend that knows you well  
But no matter what you do  
You'll always feel as though you tripped and fell  
So steady as she goes  
Steady as she goes_

Zoey felt Zep staring at her. She took off her headphones. “What?”

“Are you okay Zo? You are smiling like an idiot and it’s making me nervous.”

“I’m fine. Just thinking about...a podcast I heard today. On the Golden State Serial Killer. It was actually really funny.” She put her headphones back on.

Zep thought Zoey had officially lost her mind.

_Settle for a world (settle for the world), neither up or down (neither up or down)  
Sell it to the crowd (sell it to the crowd) that is gathered round (that is gathered round)  
Settle for a girl (settle for the girl), neither up or down (neither up or down)  
Sell it to the crowd (sell it to the crowd) that is gathered round (that is gathered round)  
So steady as she goes (steady as she goes)  
Steady as she goes (steady as she goes)  
Steady as she goes (steady as she goes)  
So steady as she goes (steady as she goes)  
Steady as she goes, are you steady now?  
Steady as she goes, are you steady now?  
Steady as she goes, are you steady now?  
Steady as she goes, are you steady now?  
Steady as she goes_

As the song faded out, Max felt his phone vibrate.

_From: Zoey_

_So, Maxwell. Either you are asking me to go steady (how 1950’s of you), or you think I am your rock. Which one is it?_

Max smiled as he put the headphones back on. Zoey knew it was both, and he was smitten.

_All the things you do to me  
And everything you said  
I just can’t get enough  
I just can’t get enough_

Zep knocked on Erin’s door. “Something is going on with Zoey,” they whispered to Erin. “She was smiling like an idiot, had a faraway look in her eyes, and it was unsettling. And this is coming from me.”

Erin looked at her phone. She smiled and started cackling. “Tuesday night. I think I know what this is about.”

Now Zep thought everyone was going nuts.

“Care to elaborate?”

“Max.”

Zep stood there. “What about him?”

“His show is on. Our dear Zoey is smitten. I have an idea.”

——  
**Late October**

Zoey sat down in the studio with a loud thump. It had been an exhausting few days of school midterms, and she was tired. She also missed Max. 

Their relationship was going great. Sneaking around was fun, and they had grown even closer the past few months. Physically, the relationship was moving at what could only be described as a snail's pace. Sloths move faster. Tortoises move faster. Sure, Zoey really enjoyed their make-out sessions, which usually lasted for hours, hot and heavy at Max’s place. He had been a gentleman. Zoey was the one who kept clamming up whenever his hands started roaming towards her waistband. Max was so patient, and never let her feel bad or showed frustration. 

But lately Zoey had been thinking about his hands (and those long fingers) constantly. She was curious what they could do.

She decided to send Max a message. 8:54pm.

_I feel the earth move under my feet  
I feel the sky tumbling down  
I feel my heart start to trembling  
Whenever you're around  
Ooh, baby, when I see your face  
Mellow as the month of May  
Oh, darling, I can't stand it  
When you look at me that way  
I feel the earth move under my feet  
I feel the sky tumbling down  
I feel my heart start to trembling  
Whenever you're around  
Ooo, darling, when you're near me  
And you tenderly call my name  
I know that my emotions  
Are something I just can't tame  
I've just got to have you, baby, uh huh huh uh huh huh yeah_

Max was at his apartment studying. He whipped his head up from his book. Holy shit. He grabbed his car keys and jacket.

_I feel the earth move under my feet  
I feel the sky tumbling down, a'tumbling down  
I feel the earth move under my feet  
I feel the sky tumbling down, a'tumbling down  
I just lose control  
Down to my very soul  
I get hot and cold, all over, all over, all over, all over  
I feel the earth move under my feet  
I feel the sky tumbling down, a'tumbling down  
I feel the earth move under my feet  
I feel the sky tumbling down, a'tumbling down,  
A'tumbling down, a'tumbling down, a'tumbling down, a'tumbling down, tumbling down!_

Max sat in his car outside the station, mentally preparing himself. This could only mean one thing, right? Zoey wanted more physically? If that’s not what she meant, then he was going to have a very big problem. Max thought about her constantly, mostly about what he would like to do to her (if she consented, of course. He was a modern, respectful man.) It caused many a night of insomnia. He steeled himself and went inside.

The station was dark except for the glow of the On Air sign and the lights from the studio. Zoey was sitting at the console, headphones on and red hair cascading down her back. Max was captivated by her beauty. He waited until the On Air sign went dark, and entered the studio.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“Great song. I had to come down here and see if you were playing it on vinyl or CD. Sounds like the original on vinyl.”

“It is. Is that the only reason you stopped by?” She had the headphones around her neck, one hand on the console, the other on her hip. “I was hoping it was for another reason.”

A beat of silence. 

And with that, Max closed the distance between them, putting everything he had into the kiss. Zoey responded by moaning into his mouth and responding just as eagerly.

Zoey quickly broke away. “Dead air.”

Max nodded in understanding. He waited for Zoey to finish starting the next song.

“So...I see you are also a thief.”

“What do you mean?”

“My sweatshirt.” He gestured towards her. “I was wondering where that went. It’s my favorite.”

“It’s also my favorite. Seems we have a problem, Max.” Zoey smirked at him. “You know, there is no one on after me. I need to close the station down.” She looked pointedly at him. “Want to help?”

“Absolutely.”

Thirty minutes later, they found themselves in the record library, reshelving quickly. Zoey eventually threw everything into the return bin and said “fuck it. Aubrey can do this tomorrow. She loves these bins.” 

She grabbed Max by the shirt and dragged him into the corner. “Now, show me what those fingers can do.”

_We slip and slide as we fall in love  
And I just can’t seem to get enough of  
It’s getting hotter it’s a burning love  
And I just can’t seem to get enough of_

\----

**Early November**

Zoey sat on the station couch (gross) one afternoon, working on some paperwork for the programming budget. The station was relatively busy. Leif was on the air, playing smooth jazz and sounding haughty. Amanda and Max were in the office, discussing some new equipment to buy. 

A man walked into the station, looking lost.

“Can I help you?” asked Zoey.

“Yes, I’m looking for David?”

“He’s in the record library prepping for his show. And you are?”

“John. The guest on his show today. By the way, are you Zoey?”

“....yes.”

“I recognized your voice from your show. Love the music. But…” At this point he looked her up and down. “...I thought you’d be a hot tall French chick. You don’t fit your voice.”

“Thank...you?” Zoey was shocked.

Aubrey came out of the office the same time David exited the record library. Aubrey pulled David to the side and discussed something with him in hushed tones. David ran over to John, pulling him into the second control room that they used for interviews and large groups.

What a jackass.

Zoey’s phone pinged.

_From: Max_

_For the record, I think you are hot. Especially your voice. I know the modulations of that very well. ;)_

_And when it rains  
Your shining down for me  
And I just can’t get enough  
I just can’t get enough_

\-------

Erin, Zep, Mo, Amanda, Aubrey and Tobin were on a group chat. 

Erin: she’s pining so hard

Zep: It’s annoying to live with her

Amanda: pretty sure I saw them flirting the other day, and winking at each other

Mo: winking? It looks like they want to suck each other’s face off

Aubrey: all I know is that there were items in the return bins after her show a few weeks ago, like she left in a hurry

Tobin: Zoey and Max, sitting in a tree…Hey Aubs...if I use the return bins…?

Aubrey: No. It was a one-time (ok, two times) thing. 

Zep: Ick. Please STOP Tobin

Erin: FOCUS. Now, does everyone know what to do?

A resounding YES.

_Just like a rainbow  
You know you set me free  
And I just can’t get enough  
I just can’t get enough_


	6. Distortion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things with Max and Zoey are great. Or are they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is She Smiled Sweetly by The Rolling Stones
> 
> I own nothing. Zip. Zilch. Nada.

Ch. 6- Distortion

**Late November**

“I can’t believe you didn’t stand up for me. Seriously, Max? The ONE person I never thought would throw me under the bus, but here we are. You know she’s wrong. Grow a pair and stand up for me.” Zoey fumed, pacing the tech lab and glaring at him, arms crossed. 

Max rolled his eyes. She was being so dramatic; pretending to be mad at him. It was cute. 

Except Max soon realized she wasn’t pretending.

“Did you seriously just roll your eyes at me? What the fuck, Max? Lara tried to get her apprentice a spot on the schedule when he failed both his written and technical test. I’ve been trying for days to contact him for a retake, with no luck. But they waltz into our board meeting, put on the sob story, and everyone overrides me. Well, he’s getting a graveyard shift. If anything happens to the equipment, don’t come crying to me because I’m just going to say I told you so.” 

Max looked at her, bewildered. “Fine, Zo, want to know what I think?” He stood, crossing his arms over his chest. “I think you are wrong. He failed the written test by two points, and he was clearly nervous for the technical. I should know, because I was the one who tested him. Stop being such a rule follower. This is supposed to be fun.”

Zoey gaped at him, grabbed her bag and left, slamming the door behind her. A second later, she flung the door back open. “He’s probably sleeping with Lara, which is why she went to bat for him. Do me a favor, and don’t talk to me for a few days. I need to cool off.” She left, this time for good.

Max was flustered. Did Zoey really just argue with him over rules? Did he possibly just lose the woman he loved (but hadn’t told her yet) over a stupid argument? And the dig about Lara and Billy sleeping together? What was that about? Sure, he and Zoey had done everything except that, but Max wasn’t trying to pressure her into anything. 

\----

Erin found Zoey on the kitchen floor, microwave next to her in pieces. 

“Um, Zo? Are you okay?”

“Fine. Why do you ask?”

“Because it looks like you murdered our microwave. Care to explain?”

“Max and I had a fight. What good is a best friend if they don’t stand up for you?”

“And that’s all he is? Your best friend?” Erin looked at her suspiciously.

“Yes. God, are you questioning me today too? Today is Emotionally-Beat-Up Zoey day, apparently.” Zoey stood up and walked into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Erin pulled out her phone.

_To: Group Get Z & M Together_

_Mayday! They apparently had a fight. Deploy mission early._

\-----

The next day, Zoey was at the station, getting music ready for her show. She was enjoying the silence of the record library when Mo walked in.

“Hey Zoey.”

Zoey grunted as a way of greeting.

“I want to apologize for going against you at the meeting. I was swept up in the moment and I should have listened to you. It’s fine that you are mad at me. But Max is your best friend, and he clearly has feelings for you. Would you talk it out with him?”

“No. Still mad.” Zoey looked at Mo, indicating the conversation was over.

“Okay then. Have a good show.”

Mo walked out, shaking his head at Amanda and Aubrey. “No go.”

Tobin found Max in the dining hall. “Hey Max-a-million. How’s it going?”

Max looked dejected. “Fine.”

“Girl problems?”

“What? No!” Max looked flustered.

“I heard about the fight you had with Zoey. It’s strange how you two are best friends but you fight like an old married couple. Why don’t you just admit your feelings to her? It would be easier for everyone.”

“Go away Tobin and let me eat my burger in peace please.”

“Wow, okay. Clearly not in the mood to talk.”

Tobin walked away and texted the group.

_He was pining and looking all sad. They must have really had it out. I just hope their friendship isn’t over so their love story can begin. Start Mission: Record Library tonight._

\----

Max ran into the station. “What exactly happened? Amanda told me to get down here because something caught on fire?” Aubrey looked panic stricken. 

“Yes. I was in the record library reshelving and USING THE BINS, TOBIN,” she said loudly in his direction, “when I heard a pop and smelled burning wires. Everything seems to be okay but I wanted you to check it out. I think it might be something in the wall. Maybe wiring attached to a console in the tech lab? You’re the tech director, you figure it out.”

Max headed to the record library, Aubrey close behind him. He unlocked the door, opened it, and felt a shove as Aubrey pushed him into the room, pulling the door shut behind him and locking it with a click. He heard the scraping of chair legs as she barricaded the door. 

“You two better not come out until you resolve whatever tension is between you. I don’t care if it takes alllll night.” 

You two? And then Max saw her.

Zoey looked pissed. “What did they tell you?”

“Possible wiring fire. You?”

“Programming emergency.”

They stood in silence for a few minutes.

Zoey spoke first. “I’m really sorry Max. I overreacted. I should trust the people I work with, and not always want to be right. It’s hard for me to admit when I am wrong, and I shut down. It’s good that we don’t always agree on things.”

Max stepped closer to her. “I’m sorry too. I should be on your side-”

“No. It’s important to me that I grow as a person. Sometimes it’s messy. But we’re not messy. This is the most comfortable I’ve ever been. But…”

“But…?”

Zoey raised an eyebrow. “I still think we should sneak around. Really give our friends something to talk about. Because you know they are suspicious.”

Max smiled at her. “Quoting Bonnie Raitt? I like it.” He leaned in closer. “But you already know I have a thing for redheads.”

Zoey kissed him solidly, wrapping her arms around his neck. Max tried to deepen the kiss but Zoey stopped him. “It can’t look like we were making out. I have an idea.” She started to explain, and Max nodded in agreement. 

They banged on the door, and Aubrey opened it. “Well?”

“We are best friends again. Thank you all for caring about us. Now if you’ll excuse me…I have a date.” Max walked out of the station.

Amanda, Aubrey and Mo all sighed. Those two were completely oblivious and it was starting to get annoying.

Zep was sitting on the couch, observing Zoey. Zoey, who was clearly wearing Max’s sweatshirt and smiling softly to herself. Zep returned to their studying, quietly chuckling. This was going to be good. How long before the others figured it out? Zep liked being the fly on the wall, watching and waiting.

\------

**Early December**

Max was bursting at the seams. He had to tell Zoey he loved her. There was no way he could wait any longer. But how? He had felt it even more intensely since their fight. It was like a fire had been ignited, and the passion he held for her was bubbling at the surface.

A lightbulb went off in his head. 

Max went to the record library to prepare.

\----

He sat at the console, shaking slightly. 8:54pm. Go time.

“WBCR 88.5FM the Voice of Berkeley. I’m Max. Tonight I have a special song to play. You see...there is this girl. She has the sweetest smile, the biggest heart, she’s clever and smart and fiery. She brings out the best in me and sometimes makes me throw my hands up in exasperation. I wouldn’t have it any other way, and I wanted to let her know...that I’m in love with her.”

He started the record.

_Why do my thoughts loom so large on me?  
They seem to stay, for day after day  
And won't disappear, I've tried every way  
But she smiled sweetly  
She smiled sweetly  
She smiled sweetly  
And says don't worry  
Oh, no no no  
Where does she hide it inside of her?  
That keeps her peace most every day  
And won't disappear, my hair's turning grey  
But she smiled sweetly  
She smiled sweetly  
She smiled sweetly  
And says don't worry  
Oh, no no no_

Zoey was in the library, listening to Max’s show as she studied. She heard him speak, and couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Max loved her? 

_There's nothing in why or when  
There's no use trying, you're here  
Begging again, and ov'are again"  
That's what she said so softly  
I understood for once in my life  
And feeling good most all of the time  
But she smiled sweetly  
She smiled sweetly  
She smiled sweetly  
And said don't worry  
Oh, no no no  
Oh, no no no  
Oh, no no no_

Max sat at the console, wondering if Zoey was even listening. She, meanwhile, was racing across campus, her bag flying behind her. Max was on air when she reached the station, but she barged in, startling him. She at least waited until he stopped talking to grab him by the lapels of his zip-up hoodie and kiss him with everything she had. 

“I love you too.”

She stayed in the studio with him until the end of his show, peppering him with kisses during songs and holding his hand. When it was time to leave, he started to reshelve everything.

“Leave it in the bins.”

“But it’s my responsibility-”

“Leave. It. In. The. Bins. And take me to your place.”

Max practically threw the music into the bin and raced out, holding hands with Zoey. He was looking forward to this long anticipated step in their relationship.

Zoey woke up the next morning to the feeling of a strong arm wrapped around her, Max’s head buried in her shoulder. Their clothes were strewn about everywhere, and...was that-

Yes, yes it was. Zoey’s bra was hanging from the curtain rod. She had no recollection of how it got there. She did, however, fondly recall the events of the previous evening. Max’s hands were strong and supple, his fingers long and lean, and...other parts...were also very exciting. Zoey was content. Max stirred beside her. 

“Good morning babe.”

“Babe?”

“Mmmmm...sweetie? Honey? Lovebug?”

“Babe is fine...sugar pie.”

“No.”

Zoey laughed. “Then what should I call you?”

“I don’t know...loverboy?”

\----

Zoey tried to quietly sneak into her apartment, without success. Erin was standing against the counter in the kitchen, steaming mug of tea in her hand.

“Why hello there Zo.” Erin looked her up and down, hair mussed and wearing the same clothes from yesterday. “Where have you been?”

“Um...nowhere.” Zoey scurried to her room.

“Uh huh,” Erin thought to herself, blowing on her tea. “That’s why you are wearing Max’s hoodie and you smell like his soap.” She smiled smugly. “You go, Zoey.” Erin decided to keep this information to herself for now.

At the station, Aubrey was standing in the record library, looking at the bins. “Why on earth did Max not reshelve these?” she wondered out loud.

Amanda popped her head around from the next aisle over. She raised an eyebrow at Aubrey. “Guess you didn’t hear his show last night. Our Maxwell is in love.”

“With who?”

Amanda shrugged. 

Zep was two aisles over, quietly listening. They cackled internally. People were so oblivious.

\------

Maggie made Zoey a cup of tea as they sat at the counter. “What’s new in your life?,” Maggie asked.

Zoey sharply inhaled. “So...Max and I are a couple. We’ve been dating since September but it’s serious now.”

Maggie smiled and laughed. She shouted into the backyard. “Hey Mitch! You owe me $50.”

Zoey was appalled and flattered at the same time. “How did you…” she trailed off.

“Oh please, I knew you two would end up together since last Thanksgiving. I saw the way you looked at each other. I’m surprised it took this long. Are you being careful?”

“I have an appointment for an IUD tomorrow.”

“Good. I’m glad you’re a strong independent woman. Bring him over for dinner one night. I would love to see him again.”

_Mid-December_

Max held Zoey tightly in his arms. “I can’t believe I have to fly back to New York for break. I tried to get my parents to let me stay, but they insisted I come home. I’m going to tell them about us. I can’t guarantee how my dad will react, but mom will be happy.”

Zoey buried her head in his chest, the frenetic sounds from the airport resonating in her ears. “We’ll talk every day. I promise. And here.” She handed him a small wrapped gift. “Merry Christmas. I love you. Now go before you miss your flight.”

Max opened the gift in the terminal. It was a mix CD of their :54 songs from the past four months. She had his heart.

Zoey opened the gift from Max on Christmas morning. He had brought it a few nights before when he was invited to an early holiday celebration with the Clarke family. In the small box were stud earrings shaped like turntables. He knew her so well.

\------

**February**

Everyone found out about them accidentally. The station was running a charity 24-hour radiothon to raise money for the local Boys and Girls Club. Everyone was running on empty, fueled by coffee and sugar. That’s when it happened.

“C’mon Zo. It’s our turn at the board,” Max said drowsily at 3am. He grabbed her hand and put his arm around her shoulder as they stood from the couch.

Silence.

Then, everyone started talking at once. “I knew it!” “THAT’S why the music was hastily thrown in the bins!” “How long has this been going on?” “Max and Zoey, sitting in a tree.”

Zep whistled through their fingers. The room went quiet.

“September. She’s been wearing his hoodie and smiling like a moron since then. The woman he declared his love for is Zoey. The fights have been fake, except for one. If you would all stop and observe for more than a minute, you would have figured it out. Now, I am going home because I’m exhausted and need sleep. Goodnight, idiots.” Zep headed for the door, stopping by Zoey. “By the way, Erin figured it out the morning you came back from Max’s place. Next time, brush your hair and don’t wear his shirt,” they said with a whisper and a wink.

\-------  
**April**

Everything was great with their relationship. Now that they no longer had to sneak around, they freely visited each other’s shows, helped with apprentices (Zoey got Josh, a freshman who hated the microphone, and Max had Simon, a sophomore with a flair for the dramatic) and pulled music for each other.

One night, Max was hanging out at Zoey’s place, watching a movie with her. His phone buzzed with an incoming text on the table next to Zoey. 

“Hey, can you hand that over to me? I’m expecting news about my summer internship.”

Zoey reached for his phone, and glanced at the screen. She paused, and turned to Max.

“Who’s Cara?”


	7. High Fidelity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Cara want from Max? Also, the friends take a camping trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: minor drug use in this chapter. I own nothing.
> 
> Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to the Discord group and Ladylillianrose's dad for the hilarious filing system.

Ch. 7-High Fidelity

High Fidelity- The reproduction of sound, with very little distortion

Max was silent as he took his phone. He swallowed hard. “Cara is my ex-girlfriend from high school. I told you about her.”

Zoey looked mad. Then Max saw it.

 _From: Cara  
Max, I miss you. I know we broke up and I broke your heart, but I can’t stop thinking about you. I saw your mom the other day, and it made me miss you. I hope when you come home for the summer we can reconnect. You’ll always be my first love._

Yikes.

Max started to say something, but Zoey had left the room and went into her bedroom. Max knocked on the door. “Zo? Can we talk?”

Silence.

“Fine. But before I leave, I want you to know that nothing is going on between us. I don’t know why she would text me. She is in the past, and I love you. I hope you can believe me.”

Max waited at Zoey’s door for a few minutes. He steeled himself. “When you are ready to talk, find me. But know that I will never hurt you. It makes me sad that you are so angry right now over something that isn’t my fault.”

Zoey heard him leave, and started crying. She was being ridiculous, and knew it. Max had not initiated anything with Cara, but somehow, Zoey felt inferior. She knew Cara was beautiful, and wealthy, and everything the Richman’s wanted in a partner for Max. She, on the other hand, was awkward and nerdy, had a love of STEM, and didn’t care about appearances. What did Max see in her? He was clearly better off with Cara.

Zoey went into the kitchen for a glass of water. She was standing at the counter when Erin came in. One look at Zoey’s face, and Erin hugged her friend.

“What’s wrong, sweetie?”

Zoey burst into tears again.

\-----

Max knocked on the door of Zoey’s apartment the next afternoon. Erin answered. 

“She’s been in her room whenever she’s not in class.”

“She won’t talk to me. I’ve tried calling, messaging, everything but carrier pigeons.”

“Maybe the pigeons will work.”

Max looked at Erin and rolled his eyes. “Hilarious. Can you help me?”

Erin sighed. “Sure. I know she’s being difficult so I will help you. But only because I know you two are endgame and for some reason I ship it hard.”

Erin knocked on Zoey’s door. “Zo? Max is here.”

“Tell him I don’t want to see him. He can write Cara back and let her know that he is available. I’m not the right person for him.”

Max stood there, mouth agape. He finally said something.

“Zoey, what in the hell are you talking about? You’re my girlfriend, and I love you. Why on earth would I want Cara back?”

Zoey finally opened the door. “Because...she’s smart, and beautiful, and wealthy and not a giant nerd who can rattle off computer code without missing a beat. She’s the one your family wants you to be with, because she’s good for your status.”

Max laughed, and Zoey glared at him. “What’s so funny, Maxwell?”

Max stopped laughing. “Sorry, that was an inappropriate response. I can’t believe you think I would choose her over you. Know what I think about you? I think that you are the most beautiful and clever woman I’ve ever met. You are ridiculously nerdy, and it’s one of the things I love most about you. You challenge me, and make me want to learn and be better. You should know I don’t care about status or what my family wants from me. I want YOU, Zoey Clarke. All of you. Your smile, and gorgeous red hair, your curves, and how you make me feel when you kiss me..and...you know.” He gave her a broad smile and a wink.

Erin started to back away slowly because this was getting very personal. She still listened, of course, because who wouldn’t?

“Want to hear what I wrote back to Cara?” Zoey nodded, unable to look at Max.

Max took out his phone and started reading.

_Cara, we are the past. I am happy here in California, and Berkeley is perfect for me. I have friends, and hobbies, and a major that I am ecstatic about. But, most importantly, I have Zoey. She’s my girlfriend, and I love her with all of my heart. She makes me better. I am also staying in Cali for the summer because my internship went through. So please, do me a favor and delete my number from your phone. I have no ill will towards you, but I have moved on and I recommend you do so too. Have a nice life._

Zoey looked at Max, and then grabbed him by his jacket lapels and kissed him, pulling him into her room and slamming the door.

Erin retreated to her room and put her noise-canceling headphones on. She knew her friend, and while Zoey was tiny in stature, let’s just say she had a very...loud...mouth at certain times. And this was definitely going to be one of those times. While Erin was very sex positive, there are some things you don’t need to know about your friends.

\----

Zoey and Max lay panting on her bed. Sex was good, but makeup sex was even better. Max had no idea Zoey was that flexible, but he liked it. A lot.

She looked at him. “You’re staying for the summer? I’m so happy.”

“Yeah. I will be working for a summer program teaching STEM to middle school students. I found out after I left your house yesterday, but couldn’t tell you.”

Zoey blushed, but Max kissed her cheek. “Don’t worry, I know you’re not mad anymore,” he whispered to her, lips ghosting over her ear. She shuddered.

“This is the one you wanted more, right?” 

“Yes, definitely. I can’t wait. Maybe you can come in and talk to them sometime. Especially the girls. It would be great for them to see a female STEM student.”

“Well, aren’t you a feminist, Max Richman. Caring about the future of our girls and science. It’s hot.”

Max flushed, and wrapped his arms around Zoey. “Say that again,” he growled.

So she did.

\-----

May

It was the day before the end of the semester, and some members of the station decided to have a beach overnight camping trip. Things were getting interesting.

“I’m telling you, we need to file Korn, The Cranberries, The Smashing Pumpkins, Meatloaf, Cake and Bread together and call the section Thanksgiving.” Max took a hit of the joint that was being passed around the campfire. 

“How about Train, REO Speedwagon, Jefferson Airplane, The Cars and Wings together for the Transportation section? Holy hell this is good stuff,” said Tobin. He passed the joint to his left, and Zep took it, fingers deftly working it to their mouth.

“Bright Eyes, Smash Mouth, The Flaming Lips, Heart, The Shins, The Talking Heads and Bush. Anatomy section.” Everyone burst out laughing.

Amanda was next. “Ratt and Modest Mouse next to Poison. Jesus, what grade is this? I’m higher than a kite in a windstorm.”

Mo took a long drag. “I’ve got it. The Doors, The Carpenters, Nine Inch Nails and Hole. Hardware section.”

“But...isn’t Nine Inch Nails a euphemism? I think it should go in Anatomy” Tobin looked at Mo.

“I guess. We’ll file them near each other so it could move around. Fuck. Where did you get this Tobin?”

“I know a guy. Also, where is Aubrey?”

“Probably off somewhere having an aneurysm for what we are doing to her library. Can I have a drag?” Zoey took the joint and inhaled deeply. “Ok, my turn. The Monkees, The Beatles, Gorillaz, Modest Mouse, The Byrds and Cat Stevens. Animal section.”

Aubrey returned. “If you all must know, I was off having a pee. But I swear to god if any of you reorganize the library this way before I graduate, I will figure out a way to strangle you with a bin cover. Now, hand me that joint. Anyone need a snack? I’m hungry.”

The fire started to die out, and one by one people began to go to their tents. Max and Zoey sat snuggled up in each other’s arms. 

“Hey, ready for bed?” Max looked down at Zoey, who was sound asleep. He woke her up gently and led her to the tent, where they climbed into their sleeping bags, side by side and happy.  
The next morning, Zoey left the tent to use the bathroom. As she was walking back, she saw Aubrey, leaving Tobin’s tent. Aubrey looked at her like a deer in headlights, but Zoey just smiled and made the “zip my lip” sign. Aubrey looked relieved as she scurried off to her tent. 

Zoey loved these people, so much.


	8. Balancing Levels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senior year, and many things happen for Zoey and Max, both good-and tragic.
> 
> ***WARNING: CAR ACCIDENT AND DEATH OF MINOR CHARACTER***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***TW: DRUNK DRIVING CAR ACCIDENT, MINOR CHARACTER DEATH***
> 
> Song: Ocean Breathes Salty by Modest Mouse
> 
> I own nothing.
> 
> Discord! I love you!

Ch 8-Balancing Levels

**Summer**

“Everyone, I’d like to introduce you to Zoey. She is a Computer Sciences major at Berkeley with me. We’re also...friends...from the radio station.” 

Zoey smiled at Max’s students. “Hi! I’m really happy to be here today.”

A tween girl raised her hand. “Miss Zoey, are you Mr. Max’s girlfriend?”

“Let’s get to work,” Zoey said, avoiding the question. She was there to teach them how to code in simple HTML. 

Max had asked her to run a day-long workshop for his middle schoolers. Zoey was happy to do it. She was a huge advocate for STEM, especially for young women. Max constantly praised his students and how talented they were. Zoey was beginning to see what he meant. There was one particular girl, Stephanie, that seemed very adept at coding. 

After the workshop, Zoey approached Stephanie and her mom. 

“You are very talented. Are you thinking about computer science for the future?”

“Yes,” Stephanie responded shyly. 

“Well, I think that’s great. If you need any advice, please let me know. Here is my email address, and keep in touch. I think you have a natural talent for this and we need women in the field.”

Stephanie and her mom beamed. “Thank you, Miss Zoey. Mr. Max is lucky to have you as a girlfriend.”

Zoey looked at her quizzically.

“We all know. He talks about you all the time, and gets a doofy smile on his face every time. We figured it out the first day.”

“Figured out what on the first day?” Max said as he approached.

“That we are a couple. Apparently you look ridiculous when you talk about me.” Zoey smiled.

“Well, I mean, you are great.”

Stephanie made an audible gagging sound. Her mom smiled. “You two are adorable. Thank you for this, Zoey. It seems to have made a huge impression on Stephanie.”

\----

The summer passed by quickly. Seeing each other constantly had only strengthened their relationship. Since a lot of people had left town, Zoey and Max kept the station running and were on the air for three-hour blocks at a time, twice a week. Often, they were the only people there, and kept each other company.

There was also a lot (and Zoey means A LOT) of action in the record library. Aubrey would be horrified to know the things her bins saw. Zoey and Max decided to rearrange one section of the library into their previously discussed filing system, and made a bet to see how long it would take her to notice.

It took her until the second day of classes. Aubrey came storming out of the library. “Hilarious, you assholes. We DO NOT FILE by SECTIONS titled HARDWARE AND ANATOMY!!!” She looked directly at Zoey and Max, who feigned surprise.   
\-----

**September**

“Happy Anniversary.”

“Happy Anniversary to you too.” Zoey gave Max a lingering kiss when he came to pick her up for dinner. He looked delicious in a pair of dark-washed skinny jeans (his butt was yummy. Zoey decided that a long time ago), checkered shirt, and blazer. Zoey was prepared to skip dinner and see those clothes on the floor of her room, but her stomach thought otherwise.

Max was not exactly sure how he would make it through dinner with Zoey dressed like that. Specifically, in a red dress that was low-cut in the front, accentuating her (delicious, Max thought) chest. 

He gazed at her. “God, you are so gorgeous. Want to skip dinner and go right to dessert?”

“Tempting, but I’m actually starving and sushi sounds amazing.”

They headed out to Max’s car; comfortable silence lingering in the car between them. 

Zoey looked at Max. “I love you, and I’m so happy we’re together.”

“I love you too, Zo. Just think. If I had chosen an East Coast college, we wouldn’t be here right now.”

“You don’t think fate would have brought us together?”

Max shrugged. “Who knows. But we’re here now, and that’s what matters.” He reached over and took her hand, smiling. 

Dinner was delicious, and they barely made it back to the car before lips were attached, hands were wandering, and clothing was being shifted.

Max stopped, and got back into the driver’s seat. Zoey looked annoyed. “What gives?”

“Just...wait a few minutes. We’re going somewhere.”

Max started the car, and drove them up to a lookout point, the darkness punctuated by stars. He climbed into the back seat, and gestured for Zoey to join him. “Ever done it in the back seat of an Audi?” 

Zoey looked intrigued. “No, because you are the only person I know who drives one.”

“Good. Then it will be a new experience. Come here, because, while I love how you look in that dress, I really want to see how it looks in a heap on the floor.”

It was definitely an experience, one that required a lot of acrobatics and limb placement. But Zoey didn’t mind at all. Not the first time, nor the second. 

\---

The next week brought a very dark cloud over the station.

Amanda called an emergency station-wide meeting. The room was packed with DJs and interns. She stood in front of everyone, and it was obvious she had been crying.

“Um, listen up everyone. I have some really awful news I need to share with you.” Amanda took a deep breath. “Our colleague, friend, and fellow DJ Jesse...was killed in a car accident yesterday.” She started to cry. “He was hit head on by a drunk driver and it was instant. We found out a few hours ago, and I’ve been trying to process it. I know some of you didn’t know him, but he was one of us.”

Amanda was sobbing now, as was Aubrey. Zoey and Max looked at each other, and she began to cry. He had been her mentor, the one who taught her everything she knew about radio. How could this possibly be? Max enveloped her in a hug, silently thinking about Jesse’s family.

Even Tobin looked shaken up. “Holy…” he trailed off.

There was a moment of silence, then chaos ensued. Zoey felt a shift in the air, almost like the shift that is felt in the bass of a song when levels are balanced on a soundboard. People were crying, and Amanda was finally able to regain control of the room by a timely whistle from Zep.

“I will let everyone know when the services are, and what we will do as a station to honor him. Until then, hug your friends, and be grateful for every day we have. Dismissed.”

Zoey and Max stayed put, sitting in silence. 

At her show that week, Zoey dedicated a song to Jesse. “He taught me everything I know about radio, and he was a good guy. Goodbye, friend.” She cued the CD and listened, tears running down her face.

_Your body may be gone, I'm gonna carry you in.  
In my head, in my heart, in my soul.  
And maybe we'll get lucky and we'll both live again.  
Well I don't know. I don't know. I don't know. Don't think so.  
Well that is that and this is this.  
You tell me what you want and I'll tell you what you get.  
You get away from me. You get away from me.  
Collected my belongings and I left the jail.  
Well thanks for the time, I needed to think a spell.  
I had to think awhile. I had to think awhile.  
The ocean breathes salty, won't you carry it in?  
In your head, in your mouth, in your soul.  
And maybe we'll get lucky and we'll both grow old.  
Well I don't know. I don't know. I don't know. I hope so.  
Well that is that and this is this.  
You tell me what you want and I'll tell you what you get.  
You get away from me. (You get away from me) You get away from me.  
Collected my belongings and I left the jail.  
Well thanks for the time, I needed to think a spell.  
I had to think awhile. (I had to think awhile) I had to think awhile.  
Well that is that and this is this.  
Will you tell me what you saw and I'll tell you what you missed,  
when the ocean met the sky. (You missed, you missed)  
You missed when time and life shook hands and said goodbye. (You missed)  
When the earth folded in on itself. (You missed)  
And said "Good luck, for your sake I hope heaven and hell (You missed, you missed)  
are really there, but I wouldn't hold my breath." (You missed, you missed)  
You wasted life, why wouldn't you waste death? (You missed, you missed)  
You wasted life, why wouldn't you waste death?  
The ocean breathes salty, won't you carry it in?  
In your head, in your mouth, in your soul.  
The more we move ahead the more we're stuck in rewind.  
Well I don't mind. I don't mind. How the hell could I mind?  
Well that is that and this is this.  
You tell me what you want and I'll tell you what you get.  
You get away from me. (You get away from me) You get away from me.  
Well that is that and this is this.  
Will you tell me what you saw and I'll tell you what you missed,  
when the ocean met the sky. (You missed, you missed)  
You wasted life, why wouldn't you waste the afterlife?_

\-----

Collectively, the station decided to have an all-night marathon to raise money for a scholarship fund in Jesse’s name. Zoey was in charge of programming for it, and local businesses were very generous in donating goods and services for people to bid on. They were going to do a live auction this afternoon, with Zoey at the board and Max, Amanda, Aubrey and Tobin running the auction on-air.

Zoey sat at the board, remembering everything Jesse taught her. She couldn’t believe he was gone. So young, so full of promise, all because of a stupid mistake of another person. 

Max brought her out of her reverie. “Hey,” he said into her headphones from the second control room. “Are we going to mic check?”

“Oh, yeah, sorry. Ok. Aubrey?”

“Check, check 1, 2.”

“Amanda?”

“Alpha Tango Foxtrot.”

“Tobin?”

“Checkity check and...a check.”

“Max?”

“Can you hear me, Red?”

Zoey gave everyone a thumbs up through the glass, and they began.

They ended up raising over $1000 for the scholarship fund, which was pretty great for college radio. Amanda found a framed picture of Jesse, headphones on, smiling in the booth, and hung it up next to the control room so everyone who entered remembered to never take life for granted.

\------

**November**

“Maggie, as usual that was the best Thanksgiving meal.”

“Oh, Max, you’re too kind. Who’s ready for a game of Cards Against Humanity?”

Max looked at Zoey, wide-eyed. “Your mom plays that?”

“Dude, you haven’t seen anything yet. She has a very, very twisted mind.”

Max learned exactly how twisted Maggie’s mind was when she won the game handily. He was impressed and a little intimidated. But now he knew where Zoey got her sense of humor.

They got ready for bed, but this time, Max did not need to sleep in the guest room. Zoey’s parents were very relaxed about significant others staying over, so there was no need to hide. Zoey watched as Max got ready for bed, undressing and putting on sweats and a t-shirt. She felt the heat rising in her abdomen.

“YOU ARE AT YOUR PARENTS HOUSE,” she screamed internally. “DO NOT seduce your..very hot...and very toned...no. Nope.” She buried herself under the covers so she wouldn’t see Max.

“Why are you hiding?”

“Because you are sexy,” she mumbled.

“I’m sorry? What did you say?” 

Zoey lifted her head out from under the covers. Max was grinning at her. “I said...you are sexy. And if I look at you, I will try to seduce you.”

“Trust me, there is no need to try. Just say the word. I’m a guy.”

Zoey went to the bathroom to wash up, and convince herself to be good.

That didn’t work. She climbed into bed next to Max, and he immediately wrapped his arm around her, kissing her handily. He moved his mouth to the spot on her neck that she loved so much, gently sucking as he worked his way down to her breasts. Zoey tried very hard not to groan, and Max looked at her with a smug smile on his face. He put his finger to his lips and said “shhh.” Zoey wanted to slap him for being such a tease. He kissed his way back up to her ear, and whispered “not a sound. You don’t want to wake anyone up.” As he got to work on her body, Zoey squeezed her eyes shut, praying that for once she could be quiet. 

As Max took extra care to nibble and tease her, deftly working his fingers just as she liked it, Zoey felt herself reaching ecstasy. She slapped her hand over her mouth as she climaxed, biting down on her fist to keep from making a sound. It worked.

Max slid up next to her, panting and red, face glistening. “So hot.” 

She glared at him. Lifting her head to look at him, she whispered “let’s see how you like it” as her hands slid down his body.

Max liked it just fine, thank you very much.

Zoey couldn’t look Maggie in the eye the next morning, despite knowing that they were really quiet. She’s pretty sure Maggie knew something had...gone down...based on the constant blush Zoey had on her face.

\-----  
 **December**

Things at the station were getting better. The cloud seemed to be lifting, and life was moving on. Zoey was on the air, and Max was hanging out with her. 

“KBCR the Voice of Berkeley, 88.5FM. I’m Zoey, here with DJ Max, and this is Depeche Code. How are you, Max?”

Silence. Max was staring at his phone, scowling.

“Okay, Max is having a moment. Let’s hear some Dua Lipa.”

Zoey took off her headphones. “Earth to Max.”

He looked up at her. “Huh? Oh, sorry, did I miss my cue?”

“Yes. Everything okay? It’s not Cara again, is it?”

“God no. It’s worse. My parents decided to visit for the holidays. Lucky me.”

Zoey sighed. She never met Andrew and Caroline Richman in person, but she had heard all about them. Specifically, Andrew. Caroline was nice and loving from the way Max described her. But Andrew? He was still angry that Max didn’t go into the family law practice and moved across the country.

“Well, you have me, if it’s any consolation. I would like to meet them.”

“Are you sure about that? I don’t know if I want to subject the woman I love to my dad.”

“I’m sure. Let’s show them around town.”

Max looked at her reluctantly. “Fine. How bad can it be?”


	9. Breakthrough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max's parents are in town, and things get awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Gives Your Hell by The All American Rejects

**CH. 9- Breakthrough**

Andrew and Caroline Richman were exactly as Zoey pictured them. Andrew was stoic and subdued, and had a disappointed look on his face. Caroline was warm and friendly, and Zoey saw where Max got his charm.

Their initial meeting was tense. Andrew greeted his son with a gruff hello, while Caroline gave him a hug and proceeded to hug Zoey as well. They had a nice chat in the car on the way to lunch, but Andrew was quiet. He seemed preoccupied, and kept looking at his phone.

“Is there a problem, dad?

“I have a big case that is going to trial the first week of the new year, and my client is texting me.”

“So you didn’t hear what I said about my internship?”

“No, sorry. Can you repeat it?”

Max frowned. “No, it’s okay. Don’t worry about it.” His tone was sharp. 

They had a decent day showing the Richmans around, but there was always a sharp tension between father and son. Zoey glanced at Max, and his eyes were full of sadness. Caroline tried hard to include them both in the conversation, but Andrew either didn’t notice or didn’t care. 

His parents dropped them off at Max’s apartment. As soon as they entered, Max flopped onto the couch and closed his eyes. Zoey sat next to him, and waited.

“He’s always so preoccupied. He hasn’t seen me in MONTHS and instead of trying to talk to me he SPENDS ALL DAY WORKING.” Max was beginning to get mad, the anger in his voice building. He began to pace around the room. 

“Am I that boring and such a disappointment that he can’t even TRY to pretend to be interested in my life? What did I do wrong, Zoey? Why can’t he just...be my dad?” Now Max had tears in his eyes, and they were beginning to fall freely.

Zoey stood up and took Max’s arm. He paused his pacing to look at her. 

“You did nothing wrong. I can’t answer for your dad, but you are not a disappointment to me. In fact, you are wonderful. You are kind, caring, intelligent, hot as hell, especially your hands-” Max slyly smiled at this, knowing full well what his hands were capable of. “-and I am so lucky I get to call you my boyfriend. My family loves you, our friends adore you, and I think your future students are going to be lucky to have you as their teacher.”

He wrapped his arms around Zoey’s waist. “You think that?”

“Absolutely. Now, we are having dinner with my parents tomorrow as a pre-holiday celebration, so let’s go to bed.”

“But it’s only 8pm.”

Zoey winked at him. “I know, silly boy. You think I meant go to sleep?”

Max gave her a smoldering gaze, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“So...what do you mean?”

“Mmmm…I think you should show me how you use those hands.”

“On one condition.”

“What’s that?”

“Give me back my favorite hoodie.” Max stroked the fabric near Zoey’s neck, causing her to shiver under his touch.

“You can have it back when you get it off of me.”

“Challenge accepted.”

\-----

The next day, Zoey woke up to sunlight streaming into the window, and the sound of knocking on Max’s door. Zoey startled as she heard Caroline’s voice. 

“Max! Hey, it’s mom.”

Zoey shook her (still very naked, she checked) boyfriend out of a deep sleep. 

“Your mom is here. Shit. Put some clothes on.”

Max shot up in bed. “What the hell is she doing here this early?” Max scrambled to find some shorts, leaving his torso bare as he stumbled towards the door. Zoey jumped under the covers, her head peeking out.

Zoey heard him open the door. “Mom, hi, what are you doing here? I thought we were meeting later to go to Zoey’s parents?” 

Caroline strode in. “Well, I wanted to see where you live, and also, I brought some bagels with lox and cream cheese. It is hard to find in this city.” Caroline peered over at the unmade bed, Zoey- sized lump taking up the right side.

“I brought you one too, Zoey. Need me to turn around so you can get dressed?”

Zoey was mortified, but managed to squeak out a “yes please.” 

Max was bright red, but his mom laughed. “It’s okay, son. I know you are in a long-term relationship, and you are at your sexual peak-”

“Mom. Stop talking now. Please.”

“I just hope you two are being safe, because I’m too young to be a grandma.”

“MOM!! STOP TALKING.”

Caroline gave her son a victorious smile as he hung his head. “I love embarrassing you.”

Zoey managed to get her clothes on while still under the covers, and she emerged a few minutes later, looking like her thirst had been thoroughly quenched. By Caroline’s son. Caroline, who was currently standing in Max’s apartment, grinning.

They ate in relative silence, with Max eventually asking the inevitable.

“Where’s dad?”

Caroline sighed. “At the hotel, working. I’m sorry Max. I know he’s been a workaholic your entire life. I couldn’t even get him to put his work down for five days to see his youngest son. I told him he’s not allowed to bring his computer to Zoey’s parents house today, and he needs to give me his phone upon arrival. He was not happy, but I threatened to throw his phone into the bay and he took that threat seriously. Now, I’ll leave you two alone. See you later. I have the address so we will meet you there. Good to see you again, Zoey.” She winked at her, and Zoey’s cheeks flushed the same color as her hair.

Max closed the door behind his mom. He put his arms around Zoey. “Well, that was mortifying. I’ll take you back to your place so you can shower and change?” 

Zoey nodded. “I also have to make sure I don’t die of secondary embarrassment. Do you think she’ll tell this story to my mom?”

“Probably,” Max said as they walked to his car. “But knowing Maggie, she’ll think it’s hilarious.”

Zoey arrived home to find Erin putting the last of her things into a suitcase. She was going to drive back to Los Angeles to spend the holidays with her family. 

“Zo! Why are you so red?” 

Zoey told Erin the story of this morning, sparing no detail for her friend.

“So...wait...your snack of a boyfriend and you were completely naked, sleeping after a night of unbridled passion and HIS MOTHER STOPPED BY???” Erin was laughing so hard Zoey thought she might hyperventilate. “Oh my god that is the best story ever and I will tell everyone that at your wedding. Happy Holidays, Zoey. Love ya!”

Erin blew her friend a kiss as she left the apartment, still giggling.

Zoey wanted to ask her which wedding she was talking about.

\-----

Zoey set the table as Maggie and Max worked together to prepare dinner. Everything smelled fantastic, and Mitch’s floral arrangement looked beautiful.

“Hey, Maggie, um, can I talk to you?” 

“Of course, Max. What’s up?”

“I know I told you this before, but my dad can be...intense. I hope you don’t find him rude and cold. He’s always been a workaholic, and our relationship is strained.”

Maggie hugged Max. “I know, darling. We’ll help you get through it.”

The Richman’s arrived, and Zoey answered the door.

“Nice to see you again, Zoey,” Caroline said. As she hugged her, Caroline whispered “even better now that you have clothes on.” She pulled back from the hug and winked at Zoey, who wanted to melt into a puddle on the floor.

This was going to be a long afternoon.

\------

“So, Max, how was that Chinese class you took,” Mitch asked at dinner.

Andrew looked confused. Chinese?

“Oh, it was great. I learned a lot of basics that I think will help me in my classroom. Mandarin is fun, and difficult. I think having a musical ear helped with the intonation.”

This was news to Andrew.

“You took Chinese?”

Max looked at his dad. “Yes. Since the Bay area has a large Asian population, I figured it would be good to learn some Mandarin. I may take some Japanese too. I told you this.”

“Wait, Bay area? So you’re not coming back to NY?”

Max sighed. “No, dad, also had this conversation with you.” 

An awkward silence followed. 

Andrew was embarrassed for once in his life. He didn’t know his son at all. Had he been that much of a workaholic? Max was like a stranger to him.

“Who wants more turkey?” Maggie broke the silence.

“Me!” Zoey practically screamed. 

\----

They had coffee and dessert in the living room, and Mitch engaged Caroline in conversation about flowers. 

Andrew looked at Max. “Can we talk?”

“Sure.”

Max glanced at Zoey, and tilted his head to the study. Zoey understood the gesture.

Max closed the door behind them, and stood in front of the door, arms crossed.

“What did you want to talk about dad?”

Andrew sighed. “I want to apologize.”

“For?” Max spat his words out sharply.

“Not knowing you at all. I realized during dinner that Zoey’s family knows you better than I do. I am so caught up in my work that I never realized how little I know about your life. I want to do better. How can I do that?”

Max thought about it for a minute. “For starters, listen when I speak. Ask me questions about my life. Don’t comment negatively on my career path or hobbies. I’m different than you, but all I want is to be heard by my dad. Is that too much to ask?” His voice was cracking.

“No, it’s not, and I will try harder. I can’t guarantee it will work. Your grandpa was also a workaholic and I guess the apple didn’t fall far. Luckily, you are more like your mom. She also told me she stopped by your apartment this morning.”

Max turned red. “Yeah, that was...a surprise.”

Andrew laughed. “You have a wonderful girlfriend, and her family is great. Treasure that. Our relationship isn’t great, and it’s my fault. Can we try to repair it?”

Max hesitated. “We can try. But I will call you out on your bullshit from now on. I’m a man, not a child, and can make my own decisions. We will never have a lovey-dovey relationship, and I’m okay with that. But I do want to at least be civil to each other. Deal?”

They shook on it, and left the room. Max still felt uneasy, but at least it was a little bit of progress. He hoped his dad kept up his end of the bargain.

Max rested his head on Zoey’s shoulder as the conversation swirled around them.

Later that night, Max went on air. Zoey listened from her bedroom at her parents house. They had talked about his conversation with Andrew, and, while things were looking up, they still were not completely resolved. 

Max sat behind the safety of the soundboard, headphones on. “KCBR the voice of Berkeley, 88.5FM. This is Make Treble with Max. This song goes out to all of you who have difficult parental relationships. I hope it makes you feel a bit better.”

_I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place  
And you're still probably working  
At a nine to five pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes  
When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
Now where's your picket fence love  
And where's that shiny car  
And did it ever get you far  
You never seemed so tense love  
I've never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are  
And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying  
When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where'd it all go wrong?  
But the list goes on and on  
And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying  
When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me  
You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me  
And here's all your lies  
You can't look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look  
That you wear so well  
When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song and you sing along but you never tell  
Then you're the fool, I'm just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song  
I hope that it will treat you well  
You can sing along  
I hope that it puts you through hell_

Maybe things weren’t completely resolved with his dad, but hopefully progress was made. Max thought about Zoey and her family, his friends, and the safety of the control booth. He was happy, and that’s what mattered. Growth is a beautiful thing.

He took the headphones off and sat back in the chair, basking in the glow of the console lights.


	10. Fast Forward/Outro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the last semester of senior year, and big changes are happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached the end! Thanks to the Discord for the band name. Love you guys!
> 
> Song is: In My Life by The Beatles

Ch. 10- Fast Forward

**February**

“Attention everyone! Attention!” Amanda banged an empty CD case against the desk, and a quiet murmur descended upon the members of the board. Leif stared at the case in horror. 

“Oh my GOD Amanda is that Coltrane?? Did you really just use Coltrane as a GAVEL?” Leif gasped as he grabbed the empty case out of her hand and hugged it like a baby, glaring at Amanda.

“It’s empty, Leif. It’s a piece of plastic. Grow up. Now can we get on with it?” She rolled her eyes at him and then looked around the room. “As you know, a lot of us are graduating this semester, so we need to think about leadership for next year. Any suggestions?”

The banter in the room continued as people threw out suggestions for students that exhibited leadership potential. Max and Zoey sat side by side on the couch. He was leaning on her shoulder and she had her arm around him, gently stroking the curls that she loved so much. The silver bracelet he gave her for Christmas glistened in the light.

“I am so tired. The kids are exhausting. Middle school is the worst. They are a gaggle of acne-riddled hormonal idiots. I need to teach elementary school.”

Zoey laughed. “You knew student teaching wouldn’t be easy. I bet the female students, and probably some of the males too, have a huge crush on you Mr. Richman.”

“And I bet all of the nerdy coders at SPRQ Point can’t resist your red-headed charm, Miss. Clarke.”

“You’re the only nerd I want.”

Max leaned in closer to her, whispering in her ear. “Good. Because you’re the only nerd I want too, Zo. Should we get out of here?”

Zoey nodded as a shiver ran up her spine. “Your place or mine?”

“Mine. I live alone and I KNOW how loud you get.” He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “Not that I mind, of course. Especially when it’s my name you are shouting.”

Zoey blushed. “Yeah, that’s probably a good idea. Zep apparently heard us the other night and they keep smirking at me every time I walk into the living room. Good thing I love my roommates. Let’s bail.”

They walked to the car hand in hand. Zoey opened the door and stopped before getting in. 

Max was confused. “What?”

“Instead of your place...want to...recreate the evening we had in this delightful vehicle?” Her eyes were lustful, and Max gulped.

He pulled her close to him, bodies flush. “You mean,” he said seductively, “that we find a secluded spot, hop into the back seat, I’ll put my mouth to work, and then we’ll have sex two times?”

Zoey nodded, closing her eyes as Max started nibbling on her neck. “I was thinking we could try setting a new record. I put a whole box of condoms in my bag.”

Max made a strangled moan sound as he ran around to the driver’s seat, practically peeling out of the parking lot.

“Um, Max, you have to get us there in one piece first.”

“Sorry, Zo.” Max slowed the car down, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel and glancing at Zoey in anticipation.

They found the secluded spot and got to work, beating their record by two.

\---

**March**

“It’s spring break bitches!” Tobin cracked open another can of beer as he leaned over the table and attempted to touch Mo’s turntables.

Mo slapped his hand away. “Boy you better back up because if you touch my equipment I will stab you with the shiv I keep in my wig.”

Tobin looked scared, then started giggling.

“Mo said touch my equipment.” He continued to laugh as he chugged his beer. Mo sent him a death glare.

Zoey snuggled into Max’s arms, his hoodie engulfing her. She never gave it back to him, choosing to wear it as her spring coat. It smelled like him, and was soft and comforting like his arms. The trampoline was near them, and station members old and new were showing off tricks and trying not to break a limb.

Max looked down at Zoey, kissing her forehead. He took a deep breath.

“So...I need to tell you something.”

Zoey looked at him, concern written on her face. “Something bad?”

Max smiled. “Not unless you call a job offer for the Oakland public school system a bad thing.”

Zoey jumped up. “WHAT??” She hugged Max tightly. “Tell me everything!”

“Remember the program I applied for that recruits new teachers to work in schools around the Bay Area? They’ll support you while you are in grad school? I got the call this afternoon that they want me at an elementary school. I’ll be teaching third grade.”

Zoey kissed him solidly, running her thumbs along his cheekbones. “I’m SO proud of you babe. This is a great opportunity and those students are so lucky to have Mr. Richman as their teacher.”

“Say it again.”

“Which part?”

“The part where you say you’re proud of me.” He looked at Zoey lovingly.

“Maxwell Richman. I. Am. So. Proud. Of. You.” She punctuated each word with a kiss.

He picked her up and put her over his shoulder. “Max put me DOWN!” 

“Nope. To the trampoline we go!”

He gently tossed her onto the trampoline and hopped up beside her. They jumped in time to the music, landing breathless next to each other. Max leaned over and gave Zoey a peck on the lips. 

“Remember last time we did this and almost kissed? Then I ran away?”

“Yep. Not your finest moment. But I was equally scared and also ran away. I’m glad we finally faced our fears.”

They laughed as they got off, hearing Mo shriek “TOBIN I SWEAR TO WHITNEY AND PRINCE’S SOULS THAT I WILL SHIV YOU IF YOU DON’T STOP TOUCHING MY EQUIPMENT!”

**April**

Zoey ran into the station, breathless and panting.

“Where’s Max?”

“Record library,” said Aubrey. “And he BETTER NOT BE REARRANGING ANYTHING” she yelled after Zoey.

Max startled as the door clicked open and a mop of red hair came towards him, jumping into his arms.

“I did it, Max. I DID IT!!” She hugged him fiercely, almost knocking him over.

“Slow down, Zoey. While I appreciate the enthusiasm, what exactly did you do?”

“SPRQ offered me a job!! I’m the newest coder for the fourth floor team! They said, and I quote ‘you are one of the smartest interns we’ve ever had and we need you on the team.’ Then they offered me a ridiculously high salary, benefits, stock options, and all the cereal I can eat.”

Max looked at Zoey, pride in his eyes. “That’s incredible, Zo. I knew you could do it. They are lucky to have you. When you do start?”

“After graduation.”

He kissed her, and then pulled back, looking her in the eyes. “So...ridiculously high salary? Does this mean you get to be my sugar mama?” He smirked, and Zoey whacked him in the arm. 

“You’re hilarious, trust fund baby. Also, please don’t call me mama again because it’s weird.”

“Yeah you’re right it is weird.”

Max put his arm around Zoey’s shoulders as they exited the library. 

“How about if I take my favorite coder out for a celebratory dinner?”

“Of course. As long as I get my favorite teacher for dessert.” They looked at each other in horror. “Nope, nevermind, I heard it. Sounds weird. How about as long as I get my favorite boyfriend for dessert?”

“Deal.”

**May**

Aubrey started laughing. “Did you all really buy me a set of bins for a parting gift? Was I that annoying?”

“Yes.”

“Oh my god there is a label maker too! You guys.” She wiped tears from her eyes.

The friends were all sitting around the station for the final time as a group, wearing their new KBCR sweatshirts and having the last board meeting. Graduation was a week away, and the nostalgia was hitting hard. 

Zoey sat at the console, running her fingers slowly on the channels. She was savoring every moment of her final show, and thinking about how much her life changed in four years. She started out as an awkward freshman, barely able to get a coherent sentence into the microphone, to a confident woman helping to keep the station running smoothly.

Max was on the couch, headphones on, ready to co-host with her. It seemed appropriate for the last Depeche Code show to have the man she loved with her. They bantered back and forth, and then Zoey started the dedications. 

Erin got “Andy Warhol” by David Bowie, Zep received “Make Me a Mixtape” by The Promise Ring, and finally, it was Max’s turn.

Zoey turned to him, and began speaking.

“This last dedication goes to the man sitting here with me. Four years ago we met at station orientation, and our friendship started. That friendship turned to crushes, then to love. I never imagined I would find someone as special as you, so here’s a song that reminds me of us.”

She slid the channel for turntable A up, and The Beatles resonated over the speakers.

_There are places I'll remember  
All my life, though some have changed  
Some forever, not for better  
Some have gone, and some remain  
All these places had their moments  
With lovers and friends, I still can recall  
Some are dead, and some are living  
In my life, I've loved them all  
But of all these friends and lovers  
There is no one compares with you  
And these memories lose their meaning  
When I think of love as something new_

Zoey started to cry, knowing how much she would miss this. Max came up behind her and put his arms around her, resting his chin on her head. They sat in silence as the music continued.

_Though I know I'll never lose affection  
For people and things that went before  
I know I'll often stop and think about them  
In my life, I'll love you more  
Though I know I'll never lose affection  
For people and things that went before  
I know I'll often stop and think about them  
In my life I'll love you more  
In my life I'll love you more_

Zoey wiped her tears and seamlessly started the microphone. 

“To my listeners, and friends, thank you. This is KBCR, 88.5FM, and I’m Zoey, signing off.”

She shut the microphone off, and looked around, basking in the dimly lit studio lights, taking in the smell of the station. Old vinyl, slightly moldy cheese, and memories of happy and sad times, all expressed through a soundboard.

Zoey stood up, took Max’s hand, and left the studio, shutting the door behind her.

**Outro- 5 years later**

Max and Zoey walked into the station for Alumni Weekend, and the first thing that hit them was the smell. The next thing was Tobin, who ran up to them and threw his arms around their shoulders.

“Zomax!! Buddies!! How are you?”

“Zomax? And we’ve been great, Tobin, how are you?” replied Zoey to her hyper friend.

“Living the dream. Working a rad IT job, DJ’ing at a club on Saturday nights, dating Aubrey,-”

“Wait. What?” Max smiled at his friend. “You and Aubrey?”

“Yeah, it was the weirdest thing. I was at the Container Store about a year ago looking for some closet storage and who do I run into in the bins section but-”

“Me,” said Aubrey as she came up to greet them, wrapping her hand around Tobin’s waist. “We started talking, then got coffee, started reminiscing about this place, especially the record library.” They glanced at each other, and Tobin winked at her. “One thing led to another, and here we are.”

“That’s awesome, and a weirdly romantic story.” Max looked quizzical.

“How about you two? What’s been going on?”

“Yeah, tell us,” yelled Amanda from across the room as she skipped over to see them, hugging Zoey first then Max.

“Well, let’s see. I am still at SPRQ Point and I love it. Max and I moved in together about three years ago.”

“I’m still teaching elementary school in Oakland, and my students are both hilarious and royal pains in my ass. Life is good.” He glanced over at Zoey, and she winked at him. “How about you Amanda?”

“I am working as a librarian by day, and I’m a drummer in an all-female punk band called the Screaming Beavers at night. We play all over the Bay area. We had moderate success with our singles ‘We Don’t Need Your Fucking Dam’ and ‘I’d Rather Eat Wood Than Date You.’ It’s weird and wonderful. I get to wear hats.”

Everyone laughed out loud, including Amanda.

Max was starting to get a little nervous. He turned to Zoey. “I got us a time slot for a show. Think we still have what it takes?”

“You bet your cute ass we do.”

“Let’s go pull music. We start in half an hour.”

One of the current interns let them into the record library, and Zoey went to the alternative section. Max stayed in classic rock, looking for one song in particular. He found it, and hid it between two other records.

“Ready to go?”

“Absolutely. Depeche Code is back on the air.”

“No, Make Treble is back on the air.”

“Whatever, Richman. I’ll let you have this one since it’s technically your show.”

They settled in, and started. The banter was easy, and like they never left. Zoey left the room briefly to get a drink, and Max had the perfect opportunity to set up for his next song. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the little box, smoothly setting the ring on the turntable spindle. 

Zoey returned, sitting on the second chair and donning the headphones. Max gave her a goofy smile.

“What?”

“Nothing. Just getting ready for the next song. But first I need to do a station break.”

He slid the microphone channel up.

“KBCR 88.5FM The Voice of Berkeley. I’m Max, and with me is Zoey for alumni radio. It’s good to be back, Zo.”

“Definitely.”

“And for those of you who don’t know, this place has a very special meaning for us. You see, nine years ago, when we were freshmen, Zoey and I met here. Our friendship blossomed here, and so did our love. There was a very special song I used to play for her and I wanted to play it for you tonight. I also have a surprise for Zoey, which I will tell you about once this song plays.”

Max silenced the microphone, and started the turntable. She Smiled Sweetly by The Rolling Stones began to play as Zoey gave Max a very curious look.

“A surprise?”

“Yes.” Max was starting to sweat. “Look around the console.”

Zoey was very confused as she searched. And then she saw it. Zoey gasped as Max got down on one knee in front of her.

“Zoey, I love you. I tried to think of the perfect place to propose, and my mind kept coming back to here, the beginning of it all. I can’t imagine my life without you. Will you marry me?”

“Of course I will. Yes.” She threw her arms around him, kissing him firmly and deeply.

He pulled away quickly. “Dead air.”

She chuckled as the music stopped, and Max turned the mics back on.

“So, listeners, during that song I asked Zoey to marry me and she said-” he pointed to her.

“YES!”

He took the ring off of the spindle and placed it on her finger as he spoke. “I am giving her the ring I bought as we speak. I hid it on the turntable and lucky for me it didn’t fly off.”

Zoey looked at the vintage ring currently sitting on her finger and smiled. She grabbed the microphone handle and swung it towards her.

“I’m so happy you were a part of this, dear listeners. This is Zoey, signing off.”

“And this is her fiance Max, also signing off. With a fiancee.”

“Dork.”

They kissed again as applause echoed from the station lobby.

**Three years after the proposal**

“Wow, it still smells the same.”

“Yeah, like old cheese. And the couch is still here.”

Max glanced down at the curly haired toddler next to him. “Hey Benji, this is where mommy and I met. Isn’t it cool?”

One-year old Benji toddled over to the lobby, and promptly tried to climb onto the couch.

“No!” his parents yelled in unison. “NOT THE COUCH!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ring: https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&ccid=nmH3b874&id=DD7A4D7F997DD5F82F1E9C0244B78ECF13786BEE&thid=OIP.nmH3b874hVfqIi8awZd8ZAHaHa&mediaurl=https%3A%2F%2Fcdn.shopify.com%2Fs%2Ffiles%2F1%2F0672%2F4559%2Fproducts%2F0329-antique-art-deco-diamond-engagement-ring-1.jpg%3Fv%3D1560944857&exph=2037&expw=2037&q=Vintage+Art+Deco+Wedding+Rings&simid=608052843797416388&ck=61CDFF4FFE653EEA74A244455FFDDE7A&selectedindex=6&form=EX0023&adlt=demote&shtp=GetUrl&shid=52688612-f31b-44d9-95b1-0c3768ed6bfe&shtk=U3R1bm5pbmchISBWaW50YWdlIEdlb21ldHJpYyBBcnQgRGVjbyBEaWFtb25kIEVuZ2FnZW1lbnQgLi4u&shdk=Rm91bmQgb24gQmluZyBmcm9tIHd3dy5mZXRoZXJheS5jb20%3D&shhk=U1zMXELr4xNZ4%2BSHfWQhXUcnmWikcPJw2t7X6VqmkIo%3D&shth=OSH.OAX55tQT3UDxbL3wEZmA9g

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Dead air -signal is on, nothing is being broadcast. A big no-no
> 
> 2\. Legal ID: station call letters, frequency, location. FCC mandated at :00 on the hour (+/-) 5 minutes.
> 
> 3\. Real life. This is how you cue a vinyl record.
> 
> 4\. Another name for the broadcast booth
> 
> 5\. A channel is a specific button and slider hooked up to one piece of equipment.
> 
> Spotify list: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1EuA1aEXfQ1ZGbUg7jNATV?si=RMMvR509RAWicu2WTaKbpQ
> 
> Characters and situations based on real-life experiences. Yes, it’s this weird.
> 
> I own nothing.


End file.
